I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For
by MimuCriss
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si te enamoras de tu compañero de trabajo? ¿Qué pasaría si esa persona con un solo movimiento ya te atrapará? ¿Y si este era menor? ¿Cual sería la situación si quieres luchar contra corriente pero tus sentimientos no te lo permiten? Una historia que demuestra que el amor verdadero todo lo puede, todo lo crea, todo lo espera y todo lo soporta.
1. The Story of Klaine

Buenos días, tardes, noches (: Les traigo una nueva historia y espero con todo mi corazón que la disfruten

Quiero aclarar:

-Este fanfiction esta en proceso, y será bastante largo.  
-Rated M para próximos capítulos por sexo gay.  
_- Kurt & Blaine (o cualquier tipo de personaje mencionado de Glee) no me pertenecen, ellos les pertenecen (desgraciadamente) a la calva maligna de su creador._

**_-Actualizare dos veces por semana._**

* * *

—Kurt —Grito Sam por novena vez— NO TE OLVIDES DEL CHICO NUEVO.

Kurt Hummel, era el asistente de Santana en Vogue. Un universitario por las mañanas. Lindo, talentoso y con un cuerpo envidiable.

—Oh, esta bien—Comento con poco interés mientras chequeaba unos artículos para publicar en Vogue.

—Será tu compañero y llegara dentro de 15 minutos aproximadamente—Dijo Sam. Vamos vístete, preséntate y debes guiarlo. Tal vez si tienes suerte, juegan en el mismo bando—Sam guiño un ojo, y el castaño se puso las manos en la cara, pensando que había presenciado uno de los gestos mas homosexuales que había visto.

* * *

—Kurt —Grito Santana— Ya llego el muchacho nuevo, trata de alistarlo y guiarlo ¿Si?

—Esta bien, has que pase. Cuenta conmigo San—Le sonrió.

—Hola he venido por el puesto de asistente de Santana—Se quedo helado al percibir una gran belleza enfrente suyo— S-Soy Blaine, mucho gusto.

Kurt lo analizo de pies a cabezas. Un hombre muy joven que poseía una piel bronceada y brazos con pequeños músculos. Un cabello con mucha gomita (En exceso creía Kurt) tratando de controlar unos rulos que se podían notar si observabas muy bien. Vestía bien. Su cara era como la de los modelos de las revistas, demasiado hermoso.

—Mi nombre es Kurt, y seré tu compañero en este trabajo. Estaremos juntos la mayor parte del día, así que espero que nos llevemos bien—Sonrió mientras le extendía la mano—te entregare tus horarios en unos minutos, puedes ir a mi oficina si tienes alguna duda. _Va a ser benditamente difícil trabajar con semejante belleza._

Blaine se ruborizo mientras apretaba su mano y abría delicadamente la boca para preguntar algo.

—¿Donde queda su oficina señor?—Pregunto mirando constantemente para abajo.

—Al lado de la tuya—murmuro— ¡Ni se te ocurra decirme señor otra vez si quieres quedar vivo en este trabajo!

—Oh entonces, Kurt—Se rió mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrisa con sus manos.

_Hermosa sonrisa Blaine_, pensó Kurt.

* * *

Era tarde y el castaño estaba completamente cansado. Ojeo la oficina de Blaine, y observo que este estaba notoriamente confundido con todas las hojas que le acababa de dejar Rachel sobre su escritorio.

—Primer día —Dijo Kurt—. No te preocupes, yo también me confundía mucho. Deja que te ayude un poco —Agrego apurado— claro si quieres.

—Esta bien Kurt —Le respondió, claramente encantado—. No quería molestarte, se que también tienes mucho trabajo.

—Es un placer Blaine, me agradaría compartir más tiempo con una de las personas que voy a frecuentar mucho en mi vida— Se sentó al lado de este y vio como Blaine comenzaba a jugar con sus manos

—A mi también—Dijo con cierta dulzura—Iré a buscar algunas imágenes para la revista que Santana me dejo para mi sobre el mueble.

Kurt asintió mientras seguía mirando las hojas. Noto como se curvaba inconsciente su sonrisa, el era muy hermoso, y seria muy difícil tratar de trabajar con el, tratando de mantenerlo profesional. Se dio cuenta como comenzaba a fantasear con cosas estúpidas. Le echo una vista a Blaine quien estaba tratando de agarrar unas imágenes, y no llegaba, ni si quiera de puntitas

_Hobbit._

—¿Quieres qué te ayude Blaine? —Pregunto mientras trataba de no morirse a carcajadas por la altura del morocho.

—Por favor Kurt —Suplico y se cruzo de brazos— y no se que te causa tanta gracia.

—Súbete encima mio porque dudo que yo pueda llegar también—Se rió alegremente.

Blaine dudo unos minutos, hasta que camino con paso firme (Si es que se podía decir firme) hacia kurt.

—Me duele la espalda porque cargue todo el día cosas así que...si a ti no te molesta.

—Claro que no Kurt.

Blaine se acerco hacia Kurt, noto su embriagante perfume tratando por todos los medios de no comenzar algo que no podía parar . Le rodeo con los brazos el cuello pálido. Después dejo que Kurt haga todo el trabajo, impulsándolo para arriba. Kurt poso sus manos en la cintura de Blaine mientras ambos a su vez se quedaron mirándose como si el mundo terminaría en los ojos del otro.

_¿Atracción?_

Blaine hizo un movimiento para tratar de agarrar las imágenes, mientras que una que otra se le escapaba y caía al suelo. Kurt lo apretó más contra el, porque sentía como lentamente se le resbalaba el cuerpo del menor. El menor tiro una especie de gemido ambos se quedaron sonrojados por el pequeño ruido que surgió del morocho.

—Kurt ¿Aún estas aquí?—Pregunto Santana mientras se quedaba helada por la escena que estaba presenciando.

Kurt y Blaine, Prácticamente pegados y con sus cuerpos muy unidos.

El castaño soltó un bufido dándose cuenta lo mal que se veía la situación, y que también el hermoso detalle de que parecía un pedofilo. Se notaba la diferencia de edad entre el y Blaine.

—¡Consigan una habitación muchachos! —Exclamo— Además de que los dejaría experimentar pero...necesito las imágenes para la revista mañana —Le guiño un ojo— Pero bueno, los a solas.

* * *

Kurt había salido del trabajo hace media hora. Todavía tenia la sonrisa por la bochornosa situación en el trabajo, tenia que parecer algo profesional por dios, no podía estar con el chico nuevo que claramente seguía cursando secundario. Estaba muy cansado, era viernes por la noche y falto a la universidad.

—Kurt ¿Vas a venir o te quedas afuera? —Grito Santana mientras tenía a Brittany de la mano.

—Allá voy chicas.

Los tres entraron al bar gay, Kurt parecía bastante nervioso, ya que tenía un interrogativo luego de su novio Rody, quien era muy autoritario, entre otras cosas...Dio unos pasos hasta que se percato que Britt y Santana se habían ido a quien sabe donde del gran bar. El Ojiazul se quedo en la barra, ignorando los coqueteos de los otros hombres, para ser honestos, el no quería nada con nadie o por lo menos eso creía.

—¿Tan hermoso y tan solo? —Interrogo un hombre, que podía jurar Kurt que era la voz de Blaine.

El simple hecho de que se siente al lado de el solo lo confirmo, era Blaine.

—Pensé que no podían entrar menores de 18 —Dijo Kurt con un tono sobreprotector.

—Tranquilo Kurt, No es que me haya escapado de casa. Además tengo 18.

_Cursaba el ante ultimo año de secundario, _pensó el castaño.

—¿Entonces eres gay verdad?—Pregunto Curioso.

—Sip. 100% Gay.

_Silencio incomodo._

Luego de unos minutos el morocho dudo un poco en preguntar algo, pero al final lo hizo:

—¿Quieres bailar?

Pasaron miles de cosas por la mente de Kurt, su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte. Se sentía como un adolescente de 15 años. Se regaño por lo que iba a decir, más de lo que debía.

—Si —Dejo que Blaine lo condujera a la pista de baile.

_¡QUE ANTI-PROFESIONAL KURT!,_ Pensó.

Sus cuerpos chocaron al compás de la música, atrayéndose magnéticamente, mientras lentamente la noción por la razón se perdía, y ya nada importaba. Parecía que sus cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Hacía mucho calor, y las manos de Kurt lentamente acariciaron el cuello de Blaine, sabía que debía detenerse, pero por mucho que quisiera, no podía. Blaine lo atrajo más hacia el, nublado por la lujuria de momento, y comenzó a lamerle el cuello mordisqueando donde el creía que fuera necesario. El audible gemido de Kurt solo lo motivo a más. Simultáneamente chocaron sus entrepiernas.

La música solo los incitaba a más.

_Baby, can't you see. I'm calling. (Bebé, ¿no puedes ver? Te estoy llamando.)_

_A guy like you should wear a warning (Un chico como tú debería dar una advertencia.)_

_It's dangerous (Es peligroso.)_

_I'm fallin (Estoy cayendo.)_

_There's no escape (No hay escape.)_

Kurt estaba maravillado con las grandes sensaciones que no había sentido hace años, se dispuso a disfrutar un poco más, cuando un pensamiento se interpuso entre todo. Esto no era lo correcto, por lo menos no aún.

_Too high (Demasiado alto.)_

_Can't come down (No puedo bajar.)_

_Losing my head (Estoy perdiendo la cabeza.)_

_Spinning around and around (Girando y girando.)_

_Do you feel me now? (¿Me sientes ahora?)_

_With the taste of your lips (Con el sabor de tus labios.)_

_I'm on a ride (Estoy en una carrera.)_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under with a taste of the poison paradise (Tú eres toxico, me estoy deslizando,con el sabor del veneno del paraíso.)_

_I'm addicted to you (Soy adicta a ti.)_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?(¿No sabes que eres toxico?)_

_And I love what you do (Y me encanta lo que haces.)_

_Don't you know that you're toxic? (¿No sabes que eres tóxico?)_

—Blaine —Jadeo— Tenemos que detenernos.

Blaine dejo de lamer, y sonrió para si mismo viendo las pequeñas manchas violetas que se habían formado en el pálido cuello de Kurt.

—Lo entiendo —¿Es por mi edad o es por el simple hecho de que trabajemos en el mismo lugar? —Preguntó directo y serio— De seguro que ambas, pero aún así Kurt ¿Tú cuantos años tienes?

—Veintitrés.

* * *

Nota de la autora: 

Hola a todos. Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar un review para hacerme saber si les gusto, o si tienen alguna critica constructiva :'D Este es mi primer fanfiction, así que si ven un error en algo, no duden en decirme o enviarme un mensaje privado. La diferencia grande de edad ¿Sera un obstáculo grande dicen?  
Esta historia tiene mucho para dar, así que espero que tengan paciencia para todo lo que viene c:

Y por las dudas también quiero aclarar una coshita: El horario de trabajo de Kurt & Blaine comienza a las 1:00 p.m y termina a las 09:00 p.m-Los sabados de 1:00 a 4:30-Domingo día libre

_En el capitulo que viene se va a saber algo muy importante de Kurt._

Besitos, y vean mucho klex(? :3


	2. Life Guard

Buenos Días ¿Como están? Espero que anden genial, y que tengan bonita noche/día/tarde. Ojala tengan una hermosa semana para todos ustedesc: He aquí traigo el capitulo dos de esta gran historia. No me maten por lo que va a suceder, ¡TENGO MIS MOTIVOS y JURO que se los recompensare! D:

Gracias por leer.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

El transito era pesado. Creía que jamás llegaría. Luego de media hora esperando en la carretera a que los autos comenzaran a circular de una manera normal, logro llegar a la universidad. Trato de ignorar cuando entro las pequeñas miradas -que por cierto creía que eran horribles- de Adam. Sus cejas levantas y a veces su mirada como la mirada del rubio terminaba en el bulto que se formaba en el pantalón de Kurt.

Después de un rato tomo la clase de piano, luego la de guitarra. Le encantaban esos instrumentos, tocarlos simplemente le traía armonía y paz. Repitió una canción con el piano una y otra vez hasta llegar a hacerla perfectamente. Lo logro. Con una sonrisa se fue satisfecho hacía su otra clase: La clase de coreografía y teatro. Baila una y otra vez la performance del "gangnam style" le costaba bastante las volteretas en el aire, pero no iba a permitir que nadie le parara. Hasta allí era una tarde normal, tipica pero aún así pesada. Aún faltaba el trabajo de la tarde. Lo anterior, el trabajo, le hizo acordar a Blaine. Se regaño una, otra y otra vez. Era menor que el -por bastante diferencia- cursaba secundaria, era un niño, era compañero de trabajo. Aún así una vez que pensó en el no se lo pudo sacar de la cabeza de ninguna manera. El tenía ese "algo" que le gustaba, que lo destacaba sobre todos los "pretendientes" de Kurt.

—Kurt —Susurro Rachel— presta atención.

Kurt miro a Rachel algo atontado, había estado pensando en esto la ultima media hora. Tenía -y debía- que concentrarse. Cruzo los dedos para que de todas las formas posibles el profesor no le preguntase de que estaban hablando, porque el no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Se fue a otra clase: La de canto. Habían cantado y estudiado las diferentes notas como 1 hora hora. También estaban probando si alguno podría llegar a la alta, obviamente Rachel levanto la mano como si su vida dependiera de ello. Después de eso comenzó a cantar. Habían pasado 15 minutos ¿Cuantas canciones había cantando esta mujer? No lo sabía, pero Rachel no se detenía hasta que el profesor dijo:

—Sientate, puedes parar. ¡Solo te dije una canción!

—Quería que me escuchasen cantar otra. —Respondio Rachel— Ahora me interrumpiste y tengo que volver a comen...

—¡No! —Exclamo el profesor asustado— no más canciones.

Toco la campana salvando a todos mientras salían rapidísimo.

Por consiguiente Kurt salio, fue a buscar su auto para manejar, y partió hacia su destino.

* * *

Era un día algo agitado en el ámbito laboral. Kurt y Blaine se enviaban miradas con nerviosismo. También Blaine generalmente gustaba por enviarle miradas acosadoras a Kurt con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas. Faltaban 3 horas para terminar la jornada, y vaya que nadie había tenido tiempo para charlar nada. Por un lado Kurt agradecía la poca falta de tiempo ya que no tendría que hablar con Blaine de ninguno de los asuntos de ayer. Se tomo un tiempo para desayunar. Saco su desayuno -el cual había comprado en el camino- y comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

—Kurt —Grito Santana— Espero que puedas explicarme porque ayer cuando trate de encontrarte con Britt habías desaparecido, además de que el trabajo para la revista está incompleto.

—Me fui temprano San, no me sentía nada bien. —Respondió Kurt, tratando de parecer que tenía tranquilidad— Y Blaine tiene las imágenes que faltan.

— Ya veo... — Respondió Santana mientras se acariciaba el pelo.

— ¿Qué quieres qué haga?

—Pues vamos, ve a hablar con él y consigue las imágenes.

Kurt se dirigió a la oficina de Blaine muy malhumorado. El destino quería que cruzaran palabras a como de lugar. ¿Mala suerte?, Si y mucha. Abrió la puerta lentamente, vio a Blaine sentado en el escritorio con su portátil sobre su regazo, este sonreía tranquilamente. Subió la vista otra vez, y noto que tenía unas ganas cuadradas, que también le había crecido un poco la barba y menos cantidad de gomita (Gracias a dios)._El era muy guapo._

—Siento interrumpir Blaine, pero necesito que me pases las imágenes que buscábamos la otra vez. Santana me dijo que las necesitaba si o si para hoy. Si ya terminaste con ellas, yo tranquilamente se las puedo dar.

Blaine lo miro a los ojos. Perdiéndose un poco en cualquier palabra que haya salido de sus labios. Dejo la portátil sobre el escritorio y fue a ojear uno de los cajones, sacando con una sonrisa de victoria cuando encontró las imágenes que Kurt necesitaba.

—¿NYADA? —Pregunto Kurt mientras miraba el portátil de Blaine. Yo me iba a incribir en esa universidad, pero por falta de dinero no lo pude lograr. Mi sueño era ir a New York a trabajar como también a estudiar, mi padre estaba muy enfermo y teníamos pocos ingresos de dinero, así que no pude lograrlo. Pero se que si audicionas quedaras. Tienes mucho talento en todo lo que haces.

—Es una pena. —Respondio Blaine triste por la situación en la que se encontro Kurt— Solo me falta este año y el que viene para terminar el secundario. Es mejor que me decía rápido, creo que es esto a lo que quiero dedicarme, por el resto de mi vida.

"_Si te dedicas a algo que amas, jamás vas a tener que trabajar"_

—Es una universidad muy hermosa Blaine, lo digo porque la conozco bastante bien. Yo ahora curso a la universidad de Bellas Artes a 2 horas de aquí.

—Tengo que seguir unas prácticas para saber cómo manejarme. Me gustaría tener un poco de experiencia porque siendo honesto, estoy muy nervioso.

_Ternura._

—Si quieres Blaine puedes acompañarme para obtener un poco de esa experiencia y además sería lindo visitar el lugar contigo. La gente es buena y podrá aconsejarte de como manejarte en la universidad si es que encontramos a alguien en ese turno —Sonríe Kurt— Se lo que es tener que pasar de una etapa a otra, estas todo perturbado, demasiado complicado, y hay mucha presión. Estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que quieras ¿Está bien?

—Está más que bien. Muchas gracias, Kurt y aquí tienes las imágenes —Se las entrego con una gran sonrisa— Jamás nadie se preocupo tanto por mí.

— ¿Sabes? Estoy más que encantado.

Se fue con las imágenes en su mano, apretándolas fuertemente en su pecho. Le gustaba ayudar a alguien, y más a esa dulzura de chico. Se dirijo a la oficina de Santana y dejo las imágenes en su escritorio. Agarro un lapiz y un papel del escritorio. Luego escribio:

_Para la más sexy y maravillosa jefa que alguien pueda tener.  
PD: Ame el vestido rojo que usaste ayer.  
PD1: Te quiero.  
PD2: Tu asistente nuevo en muy lindo ¿O yo solo lo noto? Mejor si es así, más Blaine para mi.  
PD3: Espero que no mires la posdata anterior con una cara de: "Kurt es un pedofilo", porque no lo soy, bueno un poco, pero no completamente.  
PD4: Chau y que tengas buen día San.  
_

* * *

Terminaba la jornada laboral, Blaine fue a buscar a Kurt para ir a la universidad. Al principio Kurt pensó ir en el transporte cuando Blaine le confesó que tenía auto y que no era ninguna molestia llevarlo. Caminaron juntos hacia el vehículo mientras Blaine como un caballero le abría la puerta del Co-piloto a Kurt.

_¡OH SANTO DIOS! DEBE DE SER MILLORANIO, MIRA ESE AUTO, ESPERA KURT TRANQUILIZATE, ACTÚA NORMAL, _Pensó el castaño.

Soltó una especie de chillido al ver el auto, lo cual atrajo la atención -y la risa- de Blaine.

—Gracias —Dijo educadamente cuando a su vez entraba al auto.

—De nada Kurt. —Respondió— Déjame ponerte el cinturón —Paso una mano por encima del mayor tratando de abrochar el cinturón— Listo, no me gustaría que te pasara nada ¿Sabes?

Kurt solo se limito a sonreír, y amar la manera en que Blaine lo hacía sentir tan protegido.

—Blaine, me gustaría pedirte un pequeño favor.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Podríamos pasar por mi departamento? Queda tan solo a unos 15 minutos de aquí. Me olvide el CD con las canciones que debo ensayar. Esta en frente a la tienda "Disco Center"

— ¡Amo esa tienda! Por mí no hay problema, tu solo indícame por donde debo de ir e iré

El camino del trabajo al departamento paso muy velozmente. Kurt tomo el CD mientras Blaine dejaba colgado su abrigo en el perchero. Tomaron rápidamente un chocolate caliente, vieron un poco de televisión y partieron al lugar.

Después de un tiempo, llegaron a la universidad. Blaine tenía una expresión en su cara resplandeciente, estaba muy emocionado. Ingresaron al establecimiento, caminaron bastante hasta quedar en una habitación mediana que tenia instrumentos colgados y un piano. Blaine quedo maravillado ante ellos, todo en esa sala le agradaba mucho. Se limito a observar todo detenidamente, y cada tanto Kurt lo miraba de reojo con cierta ternura. De repente un hombre se poso detrás de Kurt, y le susurro algo -bastante audible- al odio a Kurt:

—Buenas noches hermoso —Dijo un hombre alto, rubio, y con ojos azules— ¿Estás aquí para practicar Candles?

—Si Adam, solo estoy por eso, sabes que a mí no me toca este turno. Así que estaré por aquí alrededor de dos horas más o menos.

— ¿Andas de guardería? —Dijo el rubio señalando a Blaine.

—No seas estúpido Adam. —Respondió Kurt, cortante.

Blaine intervino mirando hacia abajo mientras decía:

—Creo que si te veo un minuto más, me chuparas toda la juventud, así que deja que Kurt me muestre la universidad, me cante a MI—Dijo con énfasis en la última palabra— Y por favor lárgate.

Adam lo fulmino con la mirada y en unos minutos después desapareció.

—Gracias Blaine, este hombre es un idiota. Trata de ligarme hace más de un mes y me tiene cansado.

—_Todo _por ti_. _

Kurt se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa, se sentía realmente atraído a este hombre, pero realmente aun no sabía cómo manejarlo. Puso Candles dentro del reproductor y la reprodujo

Se arrodillo frente a Blaine y le estiro una mano.

—Discúlpeme, ¿Me haría el favor de cantar esta canción conmigo?

—Por supuesto —Le tomo la mano y dejo que kurt lo lleve al centro de la sala.

Y comenzaron a cantar juntos, sus voces complementándose perfectamente, una a la otra:

_The power lines went out (Las líneas de energía se van)_

_And I am all alone (Y estoy completamente solo)_

_But I don't really care at all (No me importa en absoluto)_

_Not answering my phone (No responder mi teléfono)_

_All the games you played (Todos los juegos que jugaste)_

_The promises you made (Las promesas que hiciste)_

_Couldn't finish what you started (No terminaste lo que empezaste)_

_Only darkness still remains (Sigue estando en la oscuridad)_

_Lost sight (Estaba ciego)_

_Couldn't see (No pude ver)_

_When it was you and me (Cuando eramos tu y yo)_

Y cuando vino el estribillo todos los pensamientos coherentes se esfumaron, dejándose llevar por la melodía:

_Blow the candles out (Sopla las velas)_

_Looks like a solo tonight (Sera una noche a solas)_

_I'm beginning to see the light (Estoy empezando a ver la luz)_

_Blow the candles out (Sopla las velas)_

_Looks like a solo tonight (Sera una noche a solas)_

_But I think I'll be alright (Pero creo que voy a estar bien)_

—Esa canción es simplemente preciosa, mi favorita —Dijo el mayor.

—La mía también.  
**  
**Se sonrieron mutuamente, mientras el pulgar de Blaine acariciaba toda la mano de kurt en su extensión. Blaine miro a kurt mientras este trataba de evadir su mirada con cierto sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, ambos se pudieron admirar completamente. Blaine se quedo hipnotizado ante los ojos de kurt, aquellos orbes azules: tenían un color algo parecido al mar o algo más parecido al cielo.

—Dicen que a través de los ojos se puede ver el alma de las personas —Comento Blaine sin dejar de mirarlo. Tú eres alguien que quiere hacerse el fuerte pero eres la persona más vulnerable de todas, alguien que necesitaba ser protegido en ciertas ocasiones, una persona que no cree tener talento en lo que ama, pero tiene el talento más grande que mis ojos puedan presenciar, alguien hermoso en todos los aspectos, algo sobreprotector, que se preocupa de cuidar, mimar y hacer sentir amado a la gente, pero en especial alguien que necesitaba mucho _amor._

_All you need is love._

—Entonces…—Dijo kurt mientras ponía una mano en el cuello de Blaine, acunándolo — Yo veo en tus ojos alguien que quiere dar cariño, afecto y amor. Alguien amable, un poco enojón. Un_ hobbit_ que se preocupa más por los demás que por el mismo. Alguien que vale la pena conocer. _Alguien que quiero conocer._

Blaine miro hacia abajo mientras sonreía resplandecido. Ensayaron un poco más y la hora se paso volando. Acordaron en volver a sus casas por separado.

* * *

—Oh mierda. Me olvide el abrigo en el departamento de Kurt. Que estúpido. —Se regaño mientras sacaba las llaves del picaporte de la puerta y volvía a subir al auto.

Había llegado bastante rápido al departamento de Kurt. Era una suerte que viviera frente a un lugar tan popular porque si no se hubiera acordado ni la dirección, sumándole que vivían a una diferencia de 20 minutos.

El portero lo reconoció inmediatamente lo dejo pasar. Blaine subió hasta el piso 4 y fue directo hacia la habitación de Kurt. Escucho unos gritos y no se dio el lujo de dudar. Paso presenciando la escena más asquerosa que había podido ver en toda su vida.

— ¡BASTA RODY! —Grito Kurt— No lo soporto más, quiero terminar, déjame en paz, por favor.

_Cachetada, gritos y todos hacia Kurt. _

—A MI NADIE ME DEJA KURT —Grito el hombre— Y te pegare todo lo necesario para que te des cuenta de ello, que no puedes CONTRA MI. Harás todo lo que yo diga, cuando yo diga, y si te veo con un hombre que no sea yo, JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS.

Blaine intervino rápidamente, pasaron unos minutos cuando se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba entre el de Kurt y el del hombre. Su puño rápidamente le pego en la mejilla al hombre una y otra vez. Se adelanto a darle una patada en el estomago cuando se dio cuenta de que no le iba a hacer a ese hombre, lo que le hizo ese hombre a kurt. El no era así.

—Nadie, absolutamente nadie le hablara a Kurt así ¿Oíste? —Le pego otro puñetazo en la mejilla— Lárgate Basura, personas como tú no valen ni medio centavo. Y agradéceme que no llame a la policía, porque dios sabe desde cuando estás haciendo esto. NUNCA JAMÁS vuelvas a ver a Kurt otra vez. Desaparece de su vida, porque juro que si te veo otra vez, no tendrás tanta suerte.

El hombre desapareció en unos segundos un poco mareado por todos los golpes que había recibido.

—Juro que quería dejarlo, que ya no quería nada más con el —Sollozo Kurt.

—Lo sé Kurt —Dijo Blaine mientras lo abrazaba— Es muy complicado tratar con gente, pero ya esta, el jamás volverá molestarte.

Kurt solo se limito a asentir y tratar de tomar cada pedacito de Blaine que podía, abrazándolo más fuerte. Sintiéndose protegido.

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. (Nada te va a hacer daño, no mientras yo esté aquí.)_

_No one's gonna hurt you, not while I'm around. (Nadie va a hacerte daño, no mientras yo esté aquí.)_

Paro de cantar, notando que la respiración de kurt volvía la normalidad.

— ¿Por qué no lo denunciaste Kurt? —Hablo el menor en susurro.

—Porque lo quería hacia algunos meses, trate de liberarme de él, pero tenía miedo porque me amenazo con muchas cosas, me eche un paso hacia atrás porque estaba asustado y deje que el siguiera haciendo lo que quisiera. Soy un cobarde.

_Courage._

—No eres un cobarde, le hiciste frente a alguien que es el doble de tu tamaño. —Dijo tranquilamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda. No te mereces esto ¿Entiendes? _Eres más que todo esto._

—Muchas gracias Blaine —Kurt se refregó con las mangas las lágrimas y Blaine le quito las manos comenzando a besar cada lágrima que caía o limpiándola con el dedo pulgar.

—No llores más, te protegeré para toda la vida Kurt ¿Sabes? Quiero ser tu _salvavidas._

—Eres mi _salvavidas_

_No one's gonna hurt you, (Nadie va a lastimarte,)_

___No one's gonna dare._(_Nadie va a atreverse. _)

___Others can desert you, _(_Otros pueden abandonarte, _)

___Not to worry, _(_No hay que preocuparse, _)

___I'll be there._ (_**yo estaré aquí.** _)

* * *

La primera canción es Candles de Hey Monday, la segunda es Not While I'm Around de Edward Sanders. :)

Pueden buscarla enteras si quieren, son muy hermosas, es más, mi canción preferida es Candles. Es curioso porque en glee la cantan y yo la creí que era muy necesario ponerla acá como una de los primeras canciones que cantes estos integrantes de esta historiac:

Ojala hayan disfrutado, muy lindo todo lo que paso en el capitulo, amo que Blaine proteja a Kurt, es muy tierna la actitud de Blaine*-*

Espero que lean el capito tres, que viene algo muy bueno c: Cuidensen mucho y que tengan linda tarde/noche/día o lo que fuere Hahahaha

_¡Besitos y abrazos enormes vean mucho klex! :) _


	3. Not Alone

Bien, Disfruten la lectura c:  
*Música de suspenso***  
**

* * *

Era una madrugada tranquila del viernes, una alarma aturdidora y unos susurros despertó a un Kurt muy enojado, este no era de tener buen humor en las mañanas. Trato de moverse pero observo que tenía una mano por la cintura de un hombre y estaba con este hombre en una posición de "Cuchara" por así decir, sumándole que este hombre era Blaine. Obviamente no habían hecho nada, tan solo durmieron juntos, con el calor de sus cuerpos fundiéndolos.

_Sonrió al recordar como el menor lo protegió la noche anterior._

—Apágate estúpida alarma _—_Susurro Blaine_— _¿Quieres pelear verdad? _—_Tomo el objeto en sus manos y le saco las pilas_— Jaque mate._

—Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí—Susurro Kurt mientras acariciaba el estomago de Blaine sobre la tela de su pijama, mientras lo atraía más hacia él.

—No fue nada Kurt, yo quería que te quedes, no te iba a dejar allá.

— ¿Estás incomodo? —Pregunto.

—No estoy incomodo, estoy muy calentito, además no permitiría que te duermas en aquel sillón de la sala, seria tu camino a la muerte.

El dormitorio de Blaine se lleno de leves risas. El morocho se dio la vuelta para ver a Kurt cara a cara. Parecía un _ángel,_ con sus mechones cayendo perfectamente sobre su frente, su remera un poco levantada, y aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban detenidamente. Levanto una mano lentamente y la coloco en la cara de kurt, corriéndole el mechón que caía sobre su frente. Luego Kurt hizo lo mismo con el alborotado cabello de Blaine. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, la distancia se cortaba más y más hasta que sus narices chocaron.

—Deberías estar en el instituto —Dijo Kurt con un tono voluptuoso.

_Estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones colisionaban._

—Hoy tengo planes de faltar, un amigo vendrá a casa a la tarde.

—Está bien. Además quiero decirte que ayer a la noche, le he contado a Rachel lo que ha sucedido por mensaje de texto, me dijo que no tenía problema si me mudara con ella, a partir de hoy.

—Tus cosas están acá, si quieres que te ayude luego a llevarlas a la casa de Rachel, me lo dices ¿Si?

—Claro Blaine, Gracias, si te necesito te llamare. Que la pases bien con tu amigo —Agrego.

_¿Celos?_

—La pasare bien —Dijo Blaine tratando de contener una sonrisa, dándose cuenta de los celos de Kurt.

* * *

—Gracias Rachel por ayudarme a traer todas las cosas —Dijo Kurt poniéndose una mano en la sien.

—Por nada, _porcelana._

Pasaron un tiempo arreglando el cuarto de Kurt, cuando después de un largo rato, ambos pudieron terminarlo. Había quedado realmente espectacular. Kurt agradeció en su interior tener amigas como Rachel, _ella era la mejor._

— ¡Vamos a la cocina para tomar algo! —Chillo Rachel— Nos ganamos esto después de tanto trabajo.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, bebiendo sus cervezas, cuando Rachel se decidió a preguntar algo que había rondado en su cabeza hace unos días:

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede entre tú y el nuevo asistente de Santana?

_¿Tan evidente?_

Kurt se atraganto al oír dichas palabras, pero trato de responder tratando de verse seguro y confiado:

—Nada.

— ¡Oh vamos! —Dijo Rachel— Te conozco desde que íbamos al secundario juntos, se que _él _te atrae, quiero agregar que no te culpo, es todo un galán. ¿Has visto su trasero? Parece hecho de una "fabrica de traseros perfectos".

— ¿Fabrica de traseros perfectos? —Dijo Kurt mientras se reía— No lo he visto. —Agrego ocultando su cara sonrojada con ambas manos.

— ¿De reojo?

—Puede ser.

— ¡Aja! —Dijo Rachel triunfante mientras se reía de lo avergonzado que estaba Kurt. ¿Entonces… qué es lo que te está deteniendo?

— ¿La edad? ¿Qué trabajamos en el mismo lugar? ¿Qué acabo de terminar con Rody? Pues no lo sé, quizás solo quiero ir un poco más lento.

—Buena elección. Si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que harían muy bonita pareja.

—Solo es cuestión de conocerlo más, de sentirme listo.

* * *

Rachel y Kurt iban de camino al trabajo, cruzándose de calle en calle para no saludar a personas que no le agradaban en absoluto. Después de unas largas cuadras habían llegado al establecimiento. Kurt se acomodo la corbata, y entro a su trabajo. Ambos saludaron a Santana quien estaba junto a Blaine, con un beso en la mejilla, cuando a Kurt le toco saludar a Blaine accidentalmente le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Lo siento —Tartamudeo.

—Culpa mía —Le respondió Blaine mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

Luego de eso Kurt no supo de Blaine en horas. Todos en Vogue estaban ahogados de trabajo pero al terminar el turno, los únicos que quedaron fueron Kurt y Blaine. Ambos en sus respectivas oficinas.

—Kurt me pasarías la carpeta con la moda de verano… —Blaine se quedo paralizado al ver la imagen que tenía en frente suyo.

Kurt sollozando, arrodillado, con su celular en la mano, abrazándose a sí mismo.

— ¿Qué sucedió Kurt? —Pregunto Blaine mientras se acercaba y se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura de Kurt.

No recibió respuesta alguna, Kurt tan solo dio vuelta el celular, mostrándole el mensaje de texto que le habían enviado:

"_Papa está en el hospital, internado." –Finn_

Blaine no uso palabras, simplemente lo abrazo fuertemente por la cintura, atrayéndolo a sí mismo, haciéndolo sentir protegido. Después de varios minutos, cuando Kurt se calmo decidió hablarle.

_**Un paso de cariño, un paso protector, abrazarlo.**_

—El estará bien Kurt, Podemos ir juntos a visitarlo el domingo, o cuando quieras. No debes de preocuparte, se lo que se siente tener a alguien en esta situación, pero te prometo que se resuelve, se resolverá.

_Kurt solo decidió aferrarse a esa promesa._

—Puedes irte a casa Kurt, yo terminare todo.

—Gracias Blaine —Dijo Kurt mientras se salía lentamente del abrazo de Blaine.

—De nada ángel, todo por ti.

Kurt fue directo a la casa de sus padres, en la cual estaba Finn recién llegado del hospital, pensando en Blaine y en sus palabras, en lo mucho que amaba a su padre, y que jamás se sentiría listo para dejarlo ir. Finn le había contado que su padre iba a estar mejor en unas semanas, y eso a Kurt lo dejo en paz.

* * *

— ¡Jeff! —Grito Blaine mientras saltaba encima de él— Te extrañe tanto.

—Yo también mi pequeño duende de jardín —Dijo Jeff mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Blaine.

—Ven, pasa —Comento el morocho mientras a su paso, cerraba la puerta.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón, totalmente entusiasmado por contarse muchas cosas, como dos mujeres. Luego de hablar de muchísimas cosas, los chismes de la academia, se decía que Wes era gay, y también sobre sus respectivos trabajos de turno tarde.

— ¿Hay algún enamorado últimamente? —Pregunto Blaine mientras tomaba las manos de Jeff.

—Nick.

— ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD! —Grito Blaine entusiasmado— Son tal para cual, conozco a Nick desde que eran pequeños, el es un chico excelente. Aprobado por mí.

Jeff se sonrojo hasta las orejas, y la sala se lleno de risas por el último comentario de Blaine

— ¿Y tu Blainey? ¿Algún enamorado? —Pregunto Jeff.

—Pues sí, estoy interesado en alguien. Alguien muy hermoso, es castaño, tiene ojos azules, es más alto que yo, se le arruga la nariz cuando se ríe y se le forman pequeñas curvas al lado de sus labios, cosa que el odia, porque cree que se ve horrible, pero a mí me parece hermoso. Con un gran sentido de la moda y pasando tiempos difíciles. Lo conozco hace una semana, pero siento una atracción grande. Es como si estuviera destinado a encontrarlo en alguna línea del tiempo de mi vida, pareciera como si es _lo que he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo._

* * *

_Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, dejen un comentario amores y compartan con sus amigos ._


	4. So never look back

NOTA: SE SALTEAN 3 DÍAS DEL ULTIMO CAPITULO.

Disfruten de la lectura C:

* * *

La semana de trabajo últimamente venia muy agotadora. Kurt y Blaine Vivian del café para poder quedar despiertos durante el transcurso de la semana. Había un nuevo miembro en la familia de Vogue:Sebastián Smythe. Quien se trataba de ligar a Kurt hasta que acababa su horario, sin lugar a algún éxito, por fortuna para Blaine Sebastián solo venia 2 veces por semana a entregar paquetes.

— ¿Ya se fue el dientes de yegua? —Pregunto Blaine con mucha molestia.

—Se que trata de robarse a tu hombre, —Contestó Sam— pero por lo menos disimula que son las 2:00 de la tarde y Kurt siempre viene hambriento a buscar su rosquilla.

En un par de minutos Kurt volvió tal y como había dicho Sam.

— ¡Ese cara de suricato! —Grito Kurt— Trato de besarme en medio del pasillo.

Blaine trataba de no explotar de celos mientras Sam a su vez tratada de contener la risa por el estado de Blaine.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? —Dijo Sam tratando de oírse desinteresado mientras ojeaba una revista.

—Obviamente le corrí la cara, _el_ no es mi tipo.

En ese momento, la atmosfera del lugar se volvió más tranquila, Dejando a un Blaine inquieto en un Blaine aliviado, volviéndolo a la normalidad y dejándole poder respirar de nuevo. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente y tenía una sonrisa triunfante.

—Gracias a dios no le gustan las_ zorras_—Murmuro Blaine.

— ¿Qué? —Respondió Kurt.

—Nada.

La pequeña jornada del sábado ya estaba por terminar, eran las 4:45 y la gente ya se iba retirando. Kurt suspiro aliviado de poder dejar el trabajo y tener todo un día libre porque generalmente se quedaba hasta tarde con Blaine realizando los deberes que le faltaban completar. Entro a la oficina de Blaine para informarle que Sam lo llamaba.

—Toc, toc. —Dijo Kurt mientras tocaba la puerta y a su vez la habría.

—Pasa, _ángel._

Kurt como el hombre obediente que es, paso lentamente mientras le regala una sonrisa que iluminaba todo el lugar.

—Hola ¿Cómo estás? —Dijo kurt alegremente— Sam quiere hablar contigo un momento. —Agrego.

—Está bien, dile que iré pronto con él, también dile que disimule un poco que no pueda vivir sin mí.

La sala se lleno de eufóricas risas de Kurt.

—Kurt —Llamo Blaine antes de que el ojiazul se retirara.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto, curioso.

— ¿Tienes celular? —Articulo Blaine tímidamente.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamo Kurt sorprendido— Claro.

Blaine articulo una sonrisa triunfante mientras ambos intercambiaban números celulares.

* * *

Kurt estaba volviendo del trabajo, el pequeño turno del sábado ya había termino. Gracias a dios Rachel había salido a la casa de Santana a hacer algunas compras, y el castaño tenía toda la tarde para él. Llego a su casa, dejo su morral en el sillón y se relajo por un largo tiempo hasta que chequeo su teléfono, pasando la lista de contactos vio a el_ hobbit _y se paro. _Tal vez _sería un buen día para pasar un rato con el, sin nada de trabajo por medio. Se detuvo un momento a pensar que diría este si lo invitaba a algún lugar. Nervioso puso el menú para textear el mensaje:

_5:45. ¿Quieres venir al parque conmigo? Te puedo pasar a buscar por tu casa, si quieres. (: _

Se quedo con el teléfono en sus manos, mientras nerviosamente por alguna razón en particular comenzaba a sudar. Recibió el mensaje de Blaine en pocos minutos.

_5:50. Por supuesto. :) Xoxo! _

Kurt le sonrió dulcemente a la pantalla de teléfono, lo bloqueo y lo coloco en su bolsillo. Rápidamente fue directo a su cuarto, se cambio con una camisa blanca, un chaleco gris por encima, unos pantalones de jean jodidamente ajustados y unas botas color marrón. Salió de su casa dejándole a Rachel una notita que decía: _"Me fui con Blaine, volveré tarde". _

Camino un par de cuadras y se detuvo en la parada del bus. Persistido en ella un par de minutos hasta que subió al bus y espero esos condenados 20 minutos. Bajo a 3 cuadras de la casa de Blaine llegando completamente exhausto y toco su timbre.

—Pasa —Una suave voz inquirio desde adentro del lugar.

—Okey_._

_Kurt se sorprendio al notar que el lugar era endemoñadamente grande, hermoso y parecia muy costoso. Paso con un gran miedo de no romper nada, ya que si romperia algo le costaria su departamento entero. _

—Mis padres son dueños de una gran empresa Kurt —Comento como si este pudiera leerle la mente a Kurt.

—Oh, ¡Eso es genial! —Exclamo— ¿Vamos yendo?

—Sip.

* * *

—Pues aquí estamos. —Dijo Blaine— Que buen día —Agrego mientras colocaba una manta en el césped lejos de la multitud y observaba como Kurt venía desde lejos con una canasta y un sándwich en la boca. Kurt coloco la canasta por encima de la manta y se sentó junto a Blaine tratando de poder terminar de comer su gran sándwich.

—Glotón —Comento Blaine.

— ¡No es mi culpa! —Exclamo Kurt— Están deliciosos —Dijo cuando a su vez se lamia los dedos.

Blaine observo atentamente como la lengua de Kurt recorría sus dedos, dejo de mirar antes de que tuviera un nuevo problema del cual ocuparse en su entrepierna.

Estuvieron por un largo tiempo comiendo, y conociéndose aun más. Kurt se entero de que Blaine formaba parte de un coro llamado: "_The warblers_ " y que pronto tendrían unas seccionales donde el aparecía. El menor invito al castaño, quien con gusto dijo que iría a apoyarlo. Kurt también le comento a Blaine que formaba parte de un coro en su colegio, que había ganado una vez donde también estuvieron, Santana, Rachel, Finn y Sam. Ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, amaban la música, New York, la moda, sus gustos en películas como también en series eran casi iguales, estaban fascinados por los libros de ciencia ficción y ambos eran muy llorones con las películas románticas.

_La química nos une. _

— ¿Cómo fue cuando le confesaste a tu familia que eras gay? —Comento Kurt, repentinamente mientras se acostaba y apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de Blaine.

—Oh…eso fue duro. Mi padre hasta el día de hoy no lo acepta, y mi madre está muy intimada por mi padre, como para hacerle frente y defender su propio punto de vista. Así que cuando tenía 16 años mi padre me echo de casa, ya harto de que sus golpes no podrían cambiar quien soy, o mis gustos, y vaya que no podría, puesto que al final y al cabo, ninguna acción que haga alguien o algo me va a poder cambiar, naci así ¿Y sabes? No lo puedo cambiar.

—Eres muy valiente Blaine, me da orgullo decir que no dejaste que toda esa mierda que te tiraran te inmovilizara y no te dejara llegar a tu meta.

—No solo fueron mis padres, mis compañeros de mi otro instituto vivían diciendo apodos: "Eres un perdedor, un homo, un marica, nunca conseguirás nada, nunca tendrás nada" cuando yo no había cambiado nada desde que había confesado mi sexualidad hasta antes. Era el mismo Blaine de siempre, la gente se aparto de mí, como si fuera la cosa más inaudita del universo, como si fuera alguien asqueroso, algo extraño y eso me dolió hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Cuando me di cuenta que seguir en ese instituto solo me mas haría daño, me cambia a la academia Dalton y ahí fue donde conocí a Jeff, Nick, Thad y Wes que son mis mejores amigos asimismo ellos me cuidaron, y cada vez que alguien quería intimarme con algo, ellos me protegían y me apartaban de esas personas. No sé qué sería de mí sin ellos.

—Es una historia que realmente tiene mucho coraje ¿Verdad? Me hubiera encantado estar para ti en esos momentos, pero ahora, puedo prometerte que estaré para ti siempre como también tu prometiste estar para mi ¿Es una promesa?

—Es una promesa

Kurt se levanto lentamente, tomándole la mano a Blaine y colocándosela en su corazón mientras comenzaba a cantarle.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice (Doblé en el lugar equivocado una o dos veces)_

_Dug my way out (Cave mi salida)_

_Blood and fire (Con sangre y fuego)_

_Bad decisions (Malas decisiones)_

_That's alright (Eso está bien)_

_Welcome to my silly life (Bienvenido a mi estúpida vida)_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood (Maltratado, fuera de lugar, malinterpretado)_

_Miss, "No way it's all good" (Señorita, usted no hace nada bien)_

_It didn't slow me down (Nunca me detuvo)_

_Mistaken, always second guessing (Equivocado, siempre pensando todo dos veces)_

_Underestimated (Subestimado) _

_Look, I'm still around (Pero mira, aún permanezco aquí)_

La gente se amontono alrededor, hipnotizada por la voz de ángel del mayor. Kurt solo escogió ignorarlos y seguir entregándole todo lo que tenía a Blaine a través de esta canción.

_Pretty pretty please, Oh, don't you ever ever feel (Bonito, bonito, Oh, por favor, nunca sientas que) _

_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect (Eres algo menos que totalmente perfecto)_

_Pretty pretty please, Oh, if you ever ever feel (Bonito, bonito, Oh, por favor, si alguna vez te sientes)_

_Like you're nothing (Que no eres nada) _

_**You're fuckin' perfect to me (Tu eres totalmente perfecto para mí)**_

_You're so mean when you talk about yourself (Eres demasiado severo cuando hablas de ti mismo)_

_You were wrong (Estas tan equivocado)_

_Change the voices in your head (Cambia esas voces de tu cabeza)_

_Make them like you instead (Hazlas semejantes a ti)_

_Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game(Lleno de odio, un juego tan agotador) _

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of (No, es suficiente, he hecho todo lo que he _

_podido) _

_Chased down all my demons (Persegui y atrape todo mis demonios)_

_I've seen you do the same (Te he visto hacer lo mismo)_

_Oh_

Las personas del parque iniciaban chiflidos, aplausos y muchas exclamaciones que hacían sentir acompañados a Kurt y también a Blaine.

_The whole world's scared (El mundo estero está asustado)_

_So I swallow the fear (Así que me trago mi miedo)_

_The only thing I should be drinking (Pero lo único que debería estar tomando)_

_Is an ice cold beer (Es una cerveza helada)_

_So cool in line (Así que debemos mantener la compostura)_

_And we try try try (Y lo intentamos, lo intentamos, lo intentamos)_

_But we try too hard (Pero lo intentamos demasiado)_

_And it's a waste of my time (Y es una pérdida de tiempo)_

_Done looking for the critics (He dejado de cuidarme de los criterios) _

_'Cause they're everywhere (Porque están por doquier) _

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair (No les gustan mis jeans, no entienden mi cabello) _

_Estrange ourselves (Nos aislamos a nosotros mismo)_

_And we do it all the time (¿Y por qué lo hacemos?)_

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that? __(¿Por qué lo hacemos? ¿Por qué lo hago?)_

_Why do I do that? __(¿Por qué lo hago?)_

_You're perfect, you're perfect (Eres perfecto, eres perfecto)_

_Yeah (Si)_

_Oooh_

_Oh baby, please (Oh bebe, por favor)_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing (Bonito, Bonito, Por favor, si alguna vez te sientes como si no fueras nada) _

_**You're fuckin' perfect to me (Tu eres perfecto para mí)**_

Intercambiaron miradas, mientras sellaban una promesa con un gran abrazo y a su vez todo era acallado por los aplausos de la gente.

* * *

Blaine aún no podía creer que estaba enfrente de la casa que había sido causa de sus pesadillas. Dio un paso, dos, tres hasta llegar a la puerta. Había dejado por dos años todos sus cuadernos y notas musicales, después de todo lo que paso en el parque se sintió listo para poder ir a recogerlos.

_Kurt le había dado coraje._

Toco el timbre sin preámbulos, cuando una mujer mayor le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa desanimada. Cuando subió la vista, y sus miradas se conectaron, los ojos de ambos comenzaron a humedecerse y pocos minutos después, ambos estaban abrazados sollozando.

—Te he echado tanto de menos Blainey —Dijo la mujer mientras lo abrazaba.

—Yo también, mama.

—Tu padre no está aquí, así que si quieres puedes pasar por un rato.

—Está bien.

Estuvieron charlando entretenidamente de todo los detalles de la vida de Blaine también de Kurt, hasta que Elizabeth interrumpió la charla con un profundo "Lo siento" que transmitía mucha culpa y desagrado.

—No hay nada de que disculparse mama, se que le temías mucho a Harry pero sabes no hay necesidad de que te sigas quedando con él, no debes quedarte con él, a ti también te maltrato mucho mama, yo no quiero que te quedes con ese hombre. Te dejare pensarlo e iré a buscar mis cosas arriba. —Agrego.

Blaine volvió pocos minutos después con un gran bolso lleno de cuadernos y partituras.

—Blaine, yo debía protegerte y no lo hice. Te deje ir con tan solo 16 años a formar tu vida con la casa del dinero de tu padre, a hacer todo solo. Te deje fuera de cualquier contacto maternal que podrías tener, te hundí, yo también te hundí, yo también tengo la culpa. Lo único que tengo para ofrecerte es una enorme disculpa de lo más profundo de mi corazón ¿Me perdonas hijo?

—Te perdono, mama. —Le respondió angustiado— solo quiero que seas feliz y que salgas de aquí, porque estar aquí no te hace feliz. Esto no te hace feliz.

—Salgamos de aquí.

Elizabeth fue hacia su habitación a recoger todas sus pertenencias, mientras Blaine aguardaba en la sala rebosando de emociones. Cuando la puerta se abrió, repentinamente, el morocho se congelo viendo después de dos años la figura de su padre frente a él.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —Pregunto el hombre, mirándolo con cierto asco.

—Vengo a buscar el bolso que me olvide hace 2 años, cuando me echaste —Blaine puso mucho énfasis en la última palabra.

—Yo no quiero tener hijos maricas a los cuales les tenga que tenga que ver la cara todos los días. Lárgate.

—Ya me iba, solo estoy esperando a mama.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Ella tomo mucho valor para también irse y decidió no volver nunca más.

Harry fue lleno de furia hacia Blaine, quien se asusto repentinamente tratando de cubrirse la cara de lo que sea que iba a hacer el padre. Harry estrello su mano en la cabeza de Blaine una y otra vez tratando de hacerle algún daño, cuando lo agarro del cuello de la remera, Blaine se vio obligado a sacar sus manos de su cabeza, para poder liberarse del agarre de su padre.

—Eres pura mierda Blaine, jamás estaría orgulloso de alguien como tú. ¿Ahora piensas alejar a mi mujer? ¿Contagiarle toda la mierda que tienes? ¡Pf!

— ¿Por qué soy gay soy diferente? ¿Soy anormal? ¿Soy repugnante? Soy igual que tu, soy una persona que tiene todo el a amar a quien se me dé la gana, a tratar de poder formar un futuro con la persona que amo, a tener hijos, soy igual que tu, que alguien bisexual, que un par de mujeres lesbianas. No he cambiado. ¡Sigo siendo el mismo Blaine que era antes de que te confesara mi orientación sexual! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Me duele que me lo eches en la cara como si fuera una peste.

_Prejuicio es ignorancia._

—Me das asco, y no seré el único al que le ocurra esto contigo ¿Sabes Blaine? Estarás solo, siempre.

—Cuando eres especial, cuando eres diferente, tienes que acostumbrarte a estar solo.

Elizabeth vino desde el cuarto, enfadada por lo que había oído minutos atrás, y coloco su mano hacia la cara de Harry dándole una cachetada.

— Blaine no estará solo, los hombres como tu estarán solos, me da vergüenza darme cuenta de esto ahora, me da vergüenza haberte tenido miedo, no eres más que una bola grande de ignorancia. Adiós Harry.

Y allí para ambos se cerró un capítulo de la historia, dejando atrás miles de recuerdos dolorosos.

—Hijo yo… creo que la mejor forma de poder hablar bien es mañana, cuando estemos totalmente cuerdos y despejados de emociones, iré a dormir a lo de la Tía Lea, puedes ir tranquilo, no te preocupes por mí.

— ¿Estás segura mama?

—Mas que segura cariño. —Dijo mientras paraba un taxi—Te amo.

Blaine dudo unos segundos, pero camino con paso firme envolviéndola en sus brazos.

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

Blaine había llegado recién a su casa, completamente adolorido física y mentalmente. Por alguna razón solo quería ver a una persona, solo quería tener los brazos alrededor de un cuello, solo quería estar con él, con su ángel. Se tiro al sillón completamente rendido e impulsivamente marco el menú de mensajes y le escribió:

_7:30. No sabes cuánto te necesito…_

_7:32. Voy para allá, espérame. _

Luego de una eterna media hora, el castaño abrió la puerta de la casa y apareció con un cubre todo por encima de su piyama mientras a este lo dejaba en el perchero.

—Mi atuendo es adorable, resístete Anderson. —Bromeo Kurt— Cuando vio que este no se rio, se le cayó su sonrisa y apresuro el paso hacia la dirección de Blaine. — ¿Qué sucede cariño?

—He hablado con mi padre, lo he visto y el solo me ha dicho groserías constantemente, el solo…solo fue impactante. Lo había oído muchas veces de la boca de mi padre, ¿pero sabes? Sigue siendo mucho peor que la condenación eterna.

Fue en ese momento donde Blaine se derrumbó, sollozando, dejando caer consigo, todas sus mascaras que lo parecían ver un hombre de hielo. Kurt solo se limito a abrazarlo y tumbarlo lentamente por encima de él en el sillón de la sala, sosteniéndolo y tratándolo de hacer sentir contenido. _Protegido. _

—El no podrá dañarte más cariño. —Dijo kurt besándole la comisura de los labios. _Yo te protegeré de él. _

_Proteger a alguien que quieres es lo que te da fortaleza._

—Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio. Demuéstrale que puedes con ello, Blaine.

* * *

Bueno aquí terminamos con el capitulo 4, fue muy emotivo c: Me encanto verdaderamente escribirlo. Actualizare pronto.C:

La canción utilizada en el capitulo es Fucking Pefect, es una canción verdaderamente hermosa.

La ultima parte (la que dice Kurt) es una frase de Paulo Coelho que me pareció bellísima.

_Me gustaría (si quieren)que vean estos videos, ya que los creo necesarios por el contenido del capítulo:_

_ * watch?v=7o_FhR6DhLc Es una obra verdaderamente hermosa donde participa mi gran ídolo: CHRIS COLFER C:_

_* Y un video para reflexionar: watch?v=GKt7YqJ7Egw __me pareció un cortometraje hermoso que muestra la situación que vivimos hoy en día al revés. _

_**TENGAN BONITA NOCHE ^^**_


	5. I Was Brought Back To Life

Hola hermosa gente, espero que hayan tenido un bonito día/tarde/noche o lo que fuere(? ¡Qué tengan linda semana!

Hace mucho no actualizo, es que ando ocupada con el colegio (: Lo siento mucho. Disfruten la lectura que se pone bueno.

* * *

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana, una aturdidora alarma despertó a un enojado Kurt unido de un profundo abrazo de un tierno Blaine. Apago la alarma de un puñetazo y luego se exalto al saber que ese no era su despertador, ni su casa, ni su cama. Recordó lo que sucedió en la noche anterior y se tranquilizo también eso lo provoco a abrazar más fuerte a Blaine. Odiaba todo lo que tuvo que haber pasado en toda su vida y lo que pasara, pero se calmo al recordar que el estaría para protegerlo.

—Cariño —Murmuro— Tienes que ir al colegio y yo a la universidad. Hey, Blaine —Susurro en su oído. Despierta dormilón. —Dijo mientras lo sacudía levemente.

Un Blaine desorientado abrió los ojos perezosamente, observando cómo su mano pasaba por la cintura de Kurt y como la mano de Kurt estaba sobre su cintura.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto. —Dijo Blaine mientras ambos se reían.

_Y de verdad que podría. _

—Tenemos 30 minutos para alistarnos, y otros 30 para comer. Ve a ducharme y yo mientras preparare el desayuno.

—Okay.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama, y Blaine soltó una especie de quejido al tener que separarse de Kurt. Kurt bajo rápidamente las escaleras mientras oía como el agua de la ducha comenzaba al caer al suelo. Se sonrojo al imaginarse a Blaine duchándose, y trato de retirar rápidamente el pensamiento antes de que este tuviera una reacción instantánea al sur del Ecuador, en la frontera de su entrepierna. * Sin tener logro alguno, comenzó a masajear su dolido miembro bajo la tela de su piyama, soltando un audible gemido. Se bajo lentamente los pantalones mientras a su vez ponía una sartén al fuego. Paso una mano por la cabeza de su miembro, apretándolo cuando a su vez echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Escucho que el agua dejaba de caer y a la velocidad de la luz se subió los pantalones. Coloco dos huevos en la sartén mientras comenzaba a hacer tocino en la otra. En 10 minutos el desayuno ya estaba en la mesa.

—Eso huele muy bien —Dijo Blaine mientras bajaba de la escalera, hambriento.

Kurt levanto la vista observando a el menor bajar de las escaleras. Con el pelo todo revuelto sin nada de gel.

_Es hermoso. _

—Todo listo —Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa mientras encendía la televisión.

Se quedo sin habla al ver que el canal que estaba puesto era uno de esos "Canales prohibidos". Estaba dando una serie porno. Blaine se atraganto cuando vio como un hombre montaba salvajemente a otro y Kurt solo se limito a quedarse hipnotizado.

—Maldito Sebastián. —Dijo Kurt casi murmurando.

—Emmm, Eh… ¡Pf!

—Lo siento —Dijo mientras cambiaba el canal sonrojado. Sebastián ha estado aquí para entregarme un paquete que tenía unas ropas que había para las modelos de Vogue. De seguro dejo el canal porno como una broma. —Comento mientras cambiaba a un canal de noticias.

— ¡Ah! Kurt prefería el canal porno. —Dijo Blaine en modo de protesta.

—Hoy no. —Respondió Kurt mientras se reía.

De repente el lugar se lleno de risas, por parte de la situación ocurrida hace pocos minutos. Luego de un rato ya nadie hablo, estaban saboreando la deliciosa comida que había cocinado Kurt. En la cabeza de Blaine los únicos pensamientos que pasaron fueron: "Tengo que hacerlo mi esposo, cocina demasiado rico." mientras que los que pasaba por la cabeza de Blaine era ni más ni menos la intriga de saber que pensaba el pequeño Hobbit.

Cuando terminaron de comer levantaron los distintos platos y cubiertos de la mesa. Blaine insistente se hizo voluntario para lavar los platos, y debido a tanta insistencia Kurt acepto. Cuando Blaine termino, fue directo al pote de gomita y lo trajo consigo. Se fue hacía la sala y se lo coloco enfrente de Kurt sabiendo que eso le molestaría, el mayor odiaba la gomita. Miro a Kurt, el cual ya estaba vestido lo cual a Blaine le dejo boquiabierto. Estaba hermosamente vestido. Unos pantalones que abrazaban sus curvas a la perfección. Definitivamente necesitaban más pantalones de esos para Kurt en este mundo.

— ¡Blaine déjate de poner gomita! —Grito Kurt— Vamos a llegar tarde.

—Ya termine —Respondió Blaine mientras agarraba su mochila. Vamos.

Blaine condujo hasta la universidad con Kurt en el asiento de Co-piloto. Cuando llego procuro de no mirarle el trasero al castaño mientras bajaba, lo cual fue otra de sus muchas luchas interna consigo mismo, y de todos modos lo termino haciendo.

—Gracias por traerme Blaine —Dijo Kurt mientras bajaba del auto— Eres genial. —Se acerco a la boca de Blaine y le dio un beso en la comisura.

Blaine solo asintió como espuesta y se dirigió al colegio, feliz.

* * *

Luego de la universidad, Kurt volvió al trabajo. Completamente exhausto. Como le hubiera gustado faltar, pero no podía porque hoy mismo se imprimía toda la revista del mes de enero. Vio que Blaine llego unos minutos después de él y lo saludo con una sonrisa.

Saco de su mochila una pequeña lonchera que tenía unas galletitas para comer. Se entretuvo coloco los anteojos y comenzó a leer el diario mientras tomaba un poco de café con las galletas. Luego de terminar se fue a su oficina.

Habían pasado horas y horas trabajando. La revista sin dudas había quedado espectacular. Kurt ya quería que salga a la venta lo antes posible. Eran las 8:45 y la larga jornada de trabajo ya terminaba. Kurt paso por la oficina de Blaine y toco la puerta un par de veces.

—Pasa —Dijo Blaine con una voz relajada.

—Hola…—Respondió Kurt. ¿Estas ocupado?

—¡Oh no! Siéntate.

Kurt se sentó obedientemente al lado de Blaine mientras este miraba algunos papeles.

— ¿Kurt? —Dijo Blaine preocupado— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Yo solo quería decirte gracias. —Dijo mirando el suelo fijamente— Gracias por todo lo que me has ayudado, todos los días y a todas horas. Gracias por ayudarme con Rody, Por ayudarme a avanzar en todas las cosas, por ayudarme aquí en el trabajo, te has vuelto alguien muy importante para mí, y solo gracias. Me salvaste la vida.

No necesitaban más palabras, así que se abrazaron de una manera inexplicable. Contentos por tener al otro en sus vidas.

—Ayudándote me he ayudado a mí mismo. Me has hecho mejor persona, así que estoy encantado de poder pasar cada minuto de nuestras vidas juntos, compartiendo cosas. Gracias a ti. —Respondió Blaine mientras tomaba la mano de Kurt y a su vez lo miraba fijamente, perdiéndose en esos ojos celestes— Gracias.

_Me has devuelto a la vida._

* * *

Kurt volvió de su trabajo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Tomo un gran baño que lo relajo y luego fue a la sala encontrando una notita de Rachel:

"_Salí con Santana y Britt, te veo luego." _

Se sentó y al instante que recibió un mensaje de Blaine.

_9:30. Tengo demonios en mi casa. Ayuda. ): _

Lo leyó y soltó una carcajada. Todo su celular y respondió el mensaje:

_9.32. ¿Qué clase de demonios? Estoy intrigado. _

_9:34. Se llaman Nick, Thad, Wes y Jeff. Mueren por conocerte, pero te advierto que es muy peligroso, caerás en su estupidez. _

_9:35. Me resistiré. _

_9:37. En ese caso te pasare a buscar Ángel. ¿Como has estado?_

_9:36. Ha sido un día de trabajo muy cansador, pero ya estoy bien. ¿Tu?_

_9:38. Mejor. Y mucho más ahora que hablo contigo._

Kurt sonrió tiernamente al teléfono y respondió:

_9:39. Te quiero Blainey_

_9:40. Te quiero más 3_

_9:44. Te espero (: _

Kurt espero pacientemente. Observo a su alrededor mientras asimismo vio un viejo estuche con un instrumento. Lo saco con cuidado, lo limpio un poco con sus dedos, y comenzó a tocar _Kanon*(1) _mientras esperaba a Blaine.

Se dejo llevar completamente, y en los segundos: Su corazón era pura melodía. Extrañaba tocar el violín, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había dejado de usar. Reconoció que tenía talento mientras se propuso a si mismo volver a comenzar a tocar.

A los pocos minutos llego Blaine. Abriendo la puerta sin tocar, quedándose más que sorprendido, más que orgulloso, y muy maravillado por el talento de Kurt. Vio como este cerraba sus ojos firmemente mientras sostenía un violín tocando con mucha pasión. Como sus pies, su cuerpo y su alma se adaptaban firmemente al instrumento, haciéndolo suyo, haciendo cada nota suya. Era un espectáculo. Cuando termino Blaine aplaudió con una gran sonrisa.

—Cuando comencé a tocar no me pude detener. Creo que ha pasado más de 15 minutos.

—Eres impresionante Kurt. Eres genial...

—Gracias —Respondió Kurt mientras dejaba el violín en su estuche y partía con Blaine hacia su casa.

* * *

Blaine estaciono su auto a una cuadra de la casa de sus amigos. Kurt lo noto nervioso. ¿Qué tan malos podrían ser sus amigos? Caminaron una cuadra entera, era bastante larga para ser solo una es más parecían dos en una. El barrio era hermoso, según la opinión de Kurt. El mayor podía ver un parque a unas dos cuadras se hizo una nota mental de ir alguna otra vez, era verdaderamente bonito.

—He aquí llegamos. Yo que tú me pongo una cacerola como casco de combate. Te bombardearan de preguntas.

—Creo que estoy listo para esto. —Respondió Kurt riéndose.

Entraron y había un caos terrible. Un chico Rubio estaba comiéndole la boca a otro. Otro chico estaba bebiendo y el cuarto chico tenía 4 o más rebanadas de pizza en su boca. Pero gracias a dios, todos estaban cuerdos.

Blaine tocio una y otra vez para que Jeff se separara de Nick, pero no produjo ningún efecto en los chicos. Así que los separo con sus propias manos.

—Traje a Kurt.

— ¿Kurt? —Dijo Jeff mientras los 4 miraban a Blaine fijamente. ¿Ese chico del cual nos has estado contando?

—Shhh...—Articulo Blaine sonrojado. —Kurt no seas tímido, pasa. —Dijo Blaine.

Kurt paso sonriendo y saludando a todos. Miro al chico que tenia las 4 pizzas en las bocas (Ahora sin ninguna) y se comenzó a reír levemente.

—Les presento a Kurt. El es mi…Uh…Amigo.

—Nunca traes a un amigo a casa —Ataco Thad.

—Amigos, Claro. —Dijo Wes.

—Kurt, "amigo"—Dijo Jeff— pareces un modelo recién salido de unas fotos de una revista. ¿Por qué te fijas en un Hobbit con gomita excesiva en el cabello?

—Porque el también es hermoso. —Dijo Kurt con una mano en la boca, sonrojado.

—Tensión sexual. —Comento Nick.

—Demasiada. —Respondió Jeff.

Kurt solo quería desaparecer mientras Blaine quería degollar a todos sus amigos.

Habían pasado 2 horas juntos, Kurt se limito a hablar mucho con Nick. Mientras Wes, Thad, y Jeff hablan de deportes con Blaine.

—Juguemos a un juego. —Dijo Jeff.

—Nunca me gustaron tus juegos. —Respondió Blaine.

— ¿Verdad o Reto? —Interrogo Wes mientras Jeff asintió.

—Me apunto. —Dijo Kurt con entusiasmo.

—Bueno, juguemos…—Comento Blaine resignado.

Luego de un par de rondas era el turno de Jeff, Blaine lo miro nervioso mientras el Rubio sonreía malévolamente.

— ¿Verdad o Reto Blainey? —Pregunto Jeff con un tono malvado.

—Ambas son malas, así que reto. —Respondió Blaine tragando saliva audiblemente.

—Mmm…—Articulo Jeff mientras pensaba— Te reto a que tengas a Kurt aúpa hasta que el deba irse.

Blaine y Kurt se miraron sonrojados hasta las orejas. Kurt se levanto decidido y Blaine lo imito. Los cuatro chicos solo miraban detenidamente mientras Jeff hablaba a murmullos con Nick.

—Te has pasado. —Murmuro Nick.

—Le he hecho un favor. —Respondió Jeff.

Blaine lo alzo y kurt coloco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura. El mayor trato de omitir la sensación del miembro de Blaine chocando con el suyo, toda la noche. Blaine solo miraba detenidamente cada rasgo u acción que Kurt hacia.

Habían pasado más de 30 minutos, y jugaron un par de rondas mas mientras los cuatro chicos podían observar la batalla interna de Blaine por mantener la cordura y como Kurt se sonrojaba cada vez que Blaine lo miraba de reojo, lujuriosamente.

—Cantemos algo. —Sugirió Wes repentinamente— Por los viejos tiempos. —Agrego.

Blaine comenzó a tatarear una canción y todos repartieron miradas divertida}s, con excepción de Kurt que se limito a rendirse con una gran sonrisa, bajar todas las barreras, estar menos tenso y acostarse sobre el pecho de Blaine, escuchando los latidos de su corazón una y otra vez. Eso lo relajo.

Blaine y Jeff comenzaban a cantar alegremente, llenando la sala con la fuerza de sus voces:

_Right right, turn off the lights (Bueno, bueno, apaga las luces.)_

_We're going to lose our minds tonight (Esta noche vamos a perder la cabeza.)_

_What's the dealio? (¿Cual es el trato?)_

_I love when it's all too much (Me encanta cuando todo es demasiado.)_

_5 am turn the radio up (5 de la mañana encendiendo la radio.)_

_Where's the rock and roll? (¿Donde está el Rock and Roll?)_

_Party crasher, penny snatcher (Aguafiestas, gorrón.)_

_Call me up if you want gangsta (Llámame si eres un gangsta.)_

_Just get dancey (Simplemente baila.)_

_Why so serious? (¿Cual es el trato?)_

Y luego los siguieron Nick, Whes y Thad:

_So raise your glass if you are wrong (Así que levanta tu copa si estas equivocado.)_

_In all the right ways_ (De todas las maneras correctas.)

_We will never be never be anything but loud (_Nunca seremos, Nunca seremos más que un fuerte ruido.)

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_ (Pequeños y sucios freaks.)

Y Kurt se unió con su angelical voz:

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass (Así que ven y levanta tu copa.)_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass (Ven y levanta tu copa.)_

Terminaron de cantar y se abrazaron todos mientras saltaban continuamente. Kurt podía jurar oler alcohol. Demasiada cerveza para estos muchachos, sabía que cuando se fueron al baño debía tirarlas por ahí. Se rio por el pensamiento anterior. Blaine menciono que ya debían irse así que salio de sus pensamientos para saludar a todos, comenzó con Jeff que le susurro al oído:

—Quitale la virginidad, es lo mejor para el. En otras palabras dale duro Kurtie.

Kurt se quedo helado, y luego se comenzó a reir.

Después salido a Thad y a Wes, que también le susurraron al oído:

—Nuestra pasiva tiene que crecer, en otras palabras, quita la virginidad de mi amigo que tiene mucha.

Por ultimo Nick:

—Sospecho todo lo que te dijeron, ya no tengo palabras. Cuídate amigo, y recuerda que la noche es larga.

Kurt termino su recorrido de saludos más rojo que un pobre tomate. Saludo con su mano y cerro de un portazo. Luego se rio a sus adentros. Le agradaban todos estos chicos.

Kurt y Blaine habían salido de allí. Se subieron al auto y el menor comenzó a manejar.

—Me alegro que hayas salido de allí vivo.

—No son tan malos. Me alegraron mucho la noche. —Respondió Kurt al comentario de Blaine.

— ¿Quieres bajar a caminar un momento? —Pregunto Blaine mientras estacionaba el auto.

—Seguro.

Ambos hombres bajaron del auto, Blaine como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta a Kurt y por consiguiente se dirigieron a un Shopping cerca de unas cuadras. Caminaban lentamente mientras observaban las vidrieras. Cuando se chocaron sus dedos ni Kurt ni Blaine dudaron en tomarse de las manos.

"_¿Cuánto más tengo que correr? Para alcanzarte a decir mis sentimientos por ti..."_

Se detuvieron en unos bancos que estaban en el medio del pasillo. El lugar era muy hermoso pero casi no había gente por la hora. Blaine se notaba nervioso, saco un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo y lo abrió lentamente mientras miraba a Kurt.

—Cuando la vi inmediatamente pensé en ti ¿Sabes? —Dijo Blaine tímidamente mientras sacaba una pulsera que tenia colgando unos ángeles.

—Ow...Esto es muy hermoso Blaine. —Respondió Kurt sorprendido dejando que el menor le coloque la pulsera en su muñera pálida.

—Tú me dijiste que te salve la vida a ti pues también tú has salvado la mía, y te lo agradezco. Porque sin ti, no sé que hubiera sido de _mi._ Seguiría siendo el mismo _chico aburrido_, tentado a tirarse de la cornisa en cualquier momento, con una vida _miserable_, una _rutina_ mortal, y lo único que tenia era un pequeño grupo de amigos. Me has cambiado Kurt. Has hecho un gran cambio en mí. Me has hecho un hombre diferente, uno nuevo. —Argumento mientras algunas lagrimas caían por su rostro— Te quiero tanto.

—Yo también te quiero Blainey. —Respondió Kurt mientras lo abraza y depositaba un beso en la mejilla— Yo también te quiero...

Y allí fue, cuando el mes de enero finalizaba, donde Kurt y Blaine se sostenían mutuamente para seguir remando en la vida. Pues se tenían uno al otro, y no necesitaban nada más.

* * *

_* - Es una frase de un fanfic. No me pertenece, pero me pareció muy divertida y que quedaría perfecta para esa oración que yo arme. Es de la creadora de "Curiosidades: A very CrissColfer Story" _

_*(1)- Es una melodía Hermosa, no tengo palabras para describir la pasión que se ve en la cara de la gente cuando la tocan. Busquen por youtube (Si gustan) "Kanon Violin electrico" ( watch?v=L96DB_D9nhY)_

Notas de la autora:

La verdad que es hermoso como este amor crece ¿No?:3 Nos leemos prontito. Ya que no actualice dos veces la semana pasada. Actualizare dos veces esta. Ya saben que si no lo hago, es porque estoy muy ocupada con el colegio, últimamente es así, pero no se preocupen que ya vienen las vacaciones de invierno c:

Los amo.

Dejen comentarios linduras.


	6. Steps

Buenos días o lo que fuere donde sea que están(?

Nota de la autora: En este capitulo se canta un dúo, Cuando canta Kurt la letra sera **negrita** mientras que cuando cante Blaine la letra sera _inclinada. Excepto la ultima parte, ya se darán cuenta que posee negrita, pero es solo para RESALTAR algo importante C:_

_Ojala hayan tenido bonito día/tarde/noche y todo ^_^ Espero que anden muy bien. _

Disfruten la lectura linduras.

* * *

Blaine despertó con el olor a Kurt en sus sabanas. Las abrazo más fuerte e hizo una mueca al ver que el castaño no estaba allí sino en su propia casa. Se había acostumbrado a dormir con él, casi dormían todos los días juntos después de sus salidas nocturnas. Sonrió al recordar que hoy era el día de las seccionales estaba totalmente emocionado. Había invitado a Kurt, reservando los asientos de primera fila.

Se preparo el desayuno: Una taza enorme de cereal con leche. Sabía que Kurt se lo prohibiria, segun el, no era nada saludable. Pero Kurt no estaba aquí ¿No es verdad? desobedecerlo no le haría daño a nadie. Al final y al cabo se comió 2 platos de cereal. Después de ello se preparo para ir al trabajo: Una camisa con un corbatín y un pantalón marrón ajustado. Podia jurar que Kurt le había visto el trasero más de una ves con ese tipo de pantalones, por esa razón quería llevarlos hoy. Luego de una hora ya estaba listo para ir a su jornada de trabajo, se acomodo su corbatín y partió hacia el lugar.

Llegando luego de media hora -el transito de la ciudad era muy pesado a esa hora- le sonrió a la chica nueva: Sugar o como le decia Kurt "Pequeña azucar" Esta mujer se hablaba demasiado con Kurt. El primer día que la contrataron hizo alguna especie de quimica con Kurt, se quedaron hasta tarde hablando de unas series, nombraron mucho: Queer as folk. Blaine pensó que era una serie porno, eso oyó una vez de sus amigos, que hablaban mucho de esta serie ¿Lo era? no lo sabia, pero como Kurt era un ángel no pervertido -o eso quería creer- retiro el pensamiento de serie porno de su cabeza. Blaine observaba como ambos se llevaban muy bien y disfrutaban sus tiempos juntos. Habían salido un par de veces a los boliches lo cual extrañamente a Blaine le preocupo. Kurt solo, rodeado de hombres, en un boliche. Con una sola chica. Si se enteraba que irían otra vez, iría de colado, pero iría. No quería que ningún hombre se aproximara ni a 3 metros de Kurt. Luego paso la hermosa mujer Santana quien le hizo un gesto para que se meta en su oficina con ella.

—Hola Hobbit.

—Hola San —Le respondió tranquilo a la bella mujer. — ¿Todo esta orden?

—Oh. ¡Oh si! —Exclamo Santana mientras jugaba con su pelo— Solo quiero pedirte un favor. —Declaro.

—No hay problema. —Respondió Blaine mientras acariciaba su barba poco crecida, lo cual era extraño, ya que el siempre se afeitaba.

Blaine se sentó junto a una silla con Santana mientras se sacaba sus lentes y los dejaba en el escritorio de la mujer.

—Dentro de un par de días hay una entrevista con unos modelos de la revista, lo cual es muy importante para mí ya que ellos poseen mucha experiencia en otras revistas. Se hará una teleconferencia y quiero que tú te hagas cargo. Kurt estará para ayudarte en lo que quieras así que ¿Puedes? tendrías que quedarte 1 hora más.

—Seguro —Dijo mientras le regalaba un abrazo amistoso. Yo me encargare, no tienes de que preocuparte. —Agrego.

—Gracias —Respondió Santana mientras a su vez le regalaba una sonrisa que iluminaba toda la oficina. Gracias.

—No hay porque San.

Blaine salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta lentamente. Cuando de repente se da vuelta y se choca con alguien muy familiar. Solo que había algo diferente. Algo que le agradaba a la entrepierna de Blaine.

—Te ves condenadamente sexy con esos lentes. —Confeso arrepintiéndose de sus palabras a los pocos segundos, mientras Kurt juntaba los papeles que se cayeron al suelo.

—Opino lo mismo de tu barba —Murmuró sobre su oído mientras se alejaba.

Blaine se alejo un poco atontado, reprochándose a si mismo los efectos que le dejaba ese hombre y además que se había olvidado sus lentes en el escritorio de su jefa y luego ni más ni menos se sentó en la silla de su oficina.

* * *

—_Kurt… _—Gimió suavemente— _Oh, santo infierno, esto es muy… ¡Oh!_

_Kurt solo se limito a responder con una sonrisa perversa y una mirada llena de lujuria, tomo el miembro de Blaine y comenzó a chuparlo lentamente, saboreándolo. Luego acelero el ritmo, tanto que el miembro de Blaine comenzó a chocar con la garganta de Kurt. Blaine solo observaba, tomando el cabello de Kurt impulsándolo contra su miembro de una manera un poco salvaje, tratando de abrir los ojos sin tener logro alguno, estaba perturbado por las increíbles sensaciones que Kurt le dejaba. Un calor familiar se formo en su vientre y lo único que pudo hacer fue formular frases incoherentes mientras se venía en la boca de su amante. _

—_Eso fue muy bueno —Dijo Kurt jadeante mientras se recostaba al lado de Blaine y… _

— ¡Blaine Despierta! _—_Dijo una voz familiar mientras algo sacudía a Blaine de un lado para el otro.

— ¿Eh? ¡Eh! _—_Articulo Blaine paralizado por darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—Estabas soñando. —Dijo Kurt muy tranquilo.

— ¿Dije algo? —Pregunto Blaine, asustado.

—No escuche nada. —Las palabras que salían de la boca de Kurt, solo lograron, de alguna forma, tranquilizar a un nervioso Blaine.

Cuando el castaño de dirigía a la puerta, el menor impulsivamente lo tomo de la mano y lo sentó sobre su regazo.

— ¿Sabes? —Pregunto Blaine mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Kurt, este no opuso resistencia. Te he extrañado mucho. —Confeso Blaine, aún sin ninguna reacción que pueda indicarle que sentía Kurt. ¿Quieres venir a casa hoy? Puedes traer el violín para que practiquemos, y puedo enseñarte el piano, luego podemos ir juntos a las Seccionales... —Hablo Blaine con un poco de timidez.

—Eso suena genial. —Dijo Kurt sonriéndole.

* * *

Blaine volvio a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo, dejo la mochila en el extenso sillón y se rindió ahí, tirándose completamente sobre el. Espero la llegada de Kurt por media hora, cuando luego de un rato, se escucharon unos pasos demasiados familiares. El menor se levanto de un salto, entusiasmado, extrañando la calidez de Kurt, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con esos ojos tan familiares.

—¡Llegue! —Exclamo— Y tengo conmigo un amigo. —Agrego mostrando el estuche de su violín.

—Lo noto Ángel. —Respondió Blaine acariciándose el estomago, con esa rara sensación a mariposas que le dejaba su pequeño amigo.

Kurt había dejado su violín en el sillón, mientras se sentaba al lado de Blaine. El tiempo había pasado volando: Comieron galletitas que hornearon juntos, la cuales eran de chispas de chocolates y por consiguiente también tomaron leche con ellas. Miraron los primeros capítulos de Queer as folk, la cual si, era una serie porno. Kurt lo obligo a Blaine -por su fanatismo o eso quería creer- a ver la serie con el. Era muy entretenida, debía admitir Blaine. Al final y al cabo se terminaron de ver 3 capítulos enteros. Lucho arduamente por no despertar a su amiguito de allí abajo, su lindo miembro. Insulto a la serie repetidamente, tenía partes demasiado fuertes, en las cuales Kurt solo se reía y se sonrojaba. El mayor miraba de reojo al menor en ciertas ocasiones, y también se reía.

—¿Puedo saber de qué te ríes? —Pregunto Blaine tratando de parecer serio.

—¿Crees qué no me rió cuando veo tus caras en las partes más fuertes? ¡Vaya lucha que tienes contigo mismo, eh! —Kurt comenzó a estallar de la risa otra vez.

—¿Qué haces mostrando porno a un niño como yo? Soy una criatura.

—Si, claro criatura. —Respondio Kurt sacando a lengua.

Blaine solo respondió riendo, como quería a ese hombre, hacia que su día más gris se vuelva multicolor.

Después volvieron al sillón. Kurt se acomodo en el, abriendo su estuche y sacando su violín rápidamente. Le hizo una palmeada al sillón, invitando a Blaine a sentarse, quien se había quedado hipnotizado por la brillante cara que tenía Kurt, siempre tan radiante...Luego de un rato se sentó junto a el.

—Vamos al cuarto de música, allí esta el piano. —Dijo Blaine extendiéndole la mano a Kurt.

—Claro. —Respondió Kurt, tomándola.

Se dirigieron al cuarto de música, donde Blaine se sentó en el pequeño banco junto al violín y Kurt se quedo parado preparado para tocar cualquier melodía que Blaine le propusiera.

—¿Conoces All Of Me? —Interrogo Blaine mientras comenzaba a tocarla en el piano y el castaño asentía suavemente.

—Puedo seguirla con el violín. —Dijo Kurt entusiasmado.

—Esta bien. —Respondió Blaine mientras adoraba el entusiasmo de este hombre, y le regalaba una sonrisa.

_What would I do without your smart mouth? (¿Qué haría yo sin tu boca tan inteligente?)_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out (Atrayéndome y luego echándome a patadas)_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding (Tengo mi cabeza dando vueltas, no es broma)_

_I can't pin you down (No puedo detenerme)_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind? (¿Qué esta pasando por esa maravillosa mente?)_

_I'm your magical mystery ride (Caigo en tu mágico viaje)_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright (Estoy mareado, algo me hirió, pero creo que estaré bien)_

_My head's under water (Mi cabeza esta bajo el agua) _

_But I'm breathing fine (Pero estoy respirando bien)_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind (Estas loco, y yo también)_

_'Cause all of me (Porque todo lo que soy)_

_Loves all of you (Es todo lo que amas)_

_Love your curves and all your edges (Amo tus curvas y todas tus aristas) _

_All your perfect imperfections (Todas tus perfectas imperfecciones)_

_Give your all to me (Dame todo de ti)_

_I'll give my all to you (Y yo te daré todo de mi)_

_You're my end and my beginning (Eres mi principio y mi fin)_

_Even when I lose I'm winning (Incluso cuando pierdo estoy ganando)_

_'Cause I give you all of me (Porque te doy todo de mi)_

_And you give me all of you (Y tu me das todo de ti)_

No eran más que un par de voces completándose, cantaban con todas sus fuerzas la canción, con mucho sentimiento, mirándose a los ojos.

_My head's under water (Mi cabeza esta bajo el agua) _

_But I'm breathing fine (Pero estoy respirando bien)_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind (Estas loco, y yo también)_

_'Cause all of me (Porque todo lo que soy)_

_Loves all of you (Es todo lo que amas)_

_Love your curves and all your edges (Amo tus curvas y todas tus aristas) _

_All your perfect imperfections (Todas tus perfectas imperfecciones)_

_Give your all to me (Dame todo de ti)_

_I'll give my all to you (Y yo te daré todo de mi)_

_You're my end and my beginning (Eres mi principio y mi fin)_

_Even when I lose I'm winning (Incluso cuando pierdo estoy ganando)_

_'Cause I give you all of me (Porque te doy todo de mi)_

_And you give me all of you (Y tu me das todo de ti)_

Blaine miro fijamente a Kurt, y Kurt hizo exactamente lo mismo por varios minutos.

—Te quiero Kurt. —Dijo repentinamente, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Te quiero también.

_"Aprendemos a sentir y a querer, no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta."_

Luego de media hora, se quedaron viendo televisión por largos ratos. Robándose besos en las mejillas y miradas con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas. Blaine sentía esas mariposas recorrer todo su estomago, pero solo, cuando estaba con Kurt. Sentía como ese hombre podia cambiar su lluvioso día en uno soleado. Como cada vez que estaba con el, se hacía alguien nuevo, alguien diferente, alguien mejor. Amaba eso de Kurt, amaba todo de el: Como tenia el poder de hacer que el día más triste se volviera el día más divertido y más esplendido, como arrugaba su nariz y se forman hoyuelos en sus mejillas cada vez que rie, diciendo que esos son gestos feos, pero para Blaine, era la cosa más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Cada vez que hablaba de moda, de música o de actuación, como sus ojos se iluminaban con cierto brillo o cada vez que hablaba de las personas que amaba, sus ojos también brillaban, pero era un brillo diferente, caracterizador. ¿_El_ era su persona? No lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo.

—¡Amo esa parte! —Exclamo Kurt, sonriendo mientras seguía con su mirada fija al televisor.

—Oh. ¡Wow! —Articulo Blaine— ¡Esa parte es genial! —Respondió Blaine, algo mareado. La voz de Kurt era lo único que esa tarde lo había sacado de sus profundos pensamientos.

* * *

Habían pasado media hora desde que habían tocado en la sala de música. Se estaban preparando para las seccionales. Kurt arreglo el pelo con Blaine dejando poca gomita en el, lo cual causo una queja en Blaine y le arreglo bien la ropa. Luego de una hora entera arreglándose (Eran las 10:30) partieron hacia el lugar donde se ubicaba la competencia. Blaine estaciono el auto en la orilla, y luego le abrió la puerta a Kurt.

—Gracias —Dijo con cierta dulzura.

—De nada precioso.

Entraron al escenario, Blaine se notaba muy nervioso, el lugar era demasiado amplio. Kurt lo tomo de la mano, acariciandole por un rato largo, o más bien hasta que Blaine tenga que subir al escenario. Comieron unos perros calientes, Kurt le dio de comer en la boca a Blaine repetidas veces, se divirtieron mucho. Blaine se distrajo lo cual hizo que bajaran sus nervios. Cuando Blaine vio a los Warblers se fue rápidamente con Kurt de la mano.

—Hey, ¡Debes ir tu no yo! —Dijo Kurt bromeando— Saldrá todo bien Blaine, no tienes de que preocuparte.

—Estoy nervioso, siento que si lo arruino no...

—¡Tu no arruinaras nada! —Exclamo Kurt, abrazándolo— Tienes una voz excepcional y la gente te amara, ya veras. Disfrútalo y no te hagas problema por todo lo demás. —Suerte.

—Gracias, no hay nada más que me anime que tus palabras —Contesto Blaine ocultando con sus manos su sonrisa— Escucha bien la canción, van para ti.

El castaño lo miro por varios segundos con mucha ternura, bajo la cabeza sonriendo mientras miraba el piso fijamente, dio un beso en la frente a Blaine y luego desapareció en la multitud.

**. . .**

Habían pasado dos coros, ya era el turno de Blaine. Kurt escucho como atentamente el presentador decía el nombre del grupo luego comenzaban a salir, uno por uno, con una música y una voz demasiado familiar. Cuando se posicionaron, y Blaine, demasiado nervioso, encontró los ojos de Kurt, esos rasgos tan familiares, esa mirada que le daba tranquilidad, se sintió seguro y, comenzó a cantar:

_I have climbed highest mountain (He escañado las mas altas montañas)  
_  
_I have run through the fields (He corrido a través de los campos)  
_  
_Only to be with you (Solo para estar contigo)  
_  
_Only to be with you (Solo para estar contigo)_

_I have run (He corrido)  
_  
_I have crawled (Me he arrastrado)  
_  
_I have scaled these city walls (He trepado los muros de esta ciudad)  
_  
_These city walls (Los muros de esta ciudad)  
_  
_Only to be with you (Solo para estar contigo)_

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for (Pero aún no he encontrado lo que he estado buscando)  
_  
_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for (Pero aún no he encontrado lo que he estado buscando)_

_I have kissed honey lips (He besado labios de miel)  
_  
_Felt the healing in her fingertips (He sentido el alivio en la yema de sus dedos)  
_  
_It burned like fire (Ardía como fuego)  
_  
_This burning desire (Ese deseo ardiente)_

_I have spoke with the tongue of angels (He hablado la lengua de los ángeles)  
_  
_I have held the hand of a devil (He tomado la mano del diablo)  
_  
_It was warm in the night (Era cálida como la noche)  
_  
_I was cold as a stone (Yo estaba frió como una piedra)_

Kurt en el ultimo verso se levanto con un cartel que capto la atención de Blaine completamente, este decía unas palabras que a Blaine le quitaron el aliento: "Tu has demostrado que cuando realmente quieres no existe falta de tiempo, existe falta de interés. Porque cuando tu realmente anhelas algo tu madrugada se vuelve día, Tu martes se vuelve sábado y un momento se vuelve oportunidad. Te admiro, sigue brillando. "

_But I still haven't found (Pero aún no he encontrado)_

_What I'm looking for (Lo que estoy buscando) _

_But I still haven't found (Pero aún no he encontrado)_

_What I'm looking for (Lo que estoy buscando)_

Y ahí Blaine lo entendió, estaba enamorado de ese ángel.

_**What I'm looking for (Lo que estoy buscando)**_

_"Nada ocurre por casualidad. Todo lo que pasa tiene un porqué. Tal vez tú no lo sepas, puede que jamás lo imagines. Pero tu corazón lo sabe. Tu corazón siempre lo sabe…"_

* * *

Hola lectoras y lectores hermosos c: Como verán, quiero ir poniendo las cosas serias, me disculpo enormemente por no actualizar (Colegio e.e), Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, dejen comentarios si quieren.

Este amor va creciendo ¿No es genial?

**_Besitos y abrazos grandes, vean mucho klex _**


	7. You Will Be My Valentine

Hola ¡Espero que disfruten de la lectura!

**Nota de la autora: **

**-**Se saltean 3 semanas y comienza en el día de san valentín.  
-Por alguna razón Fanfiction no me deja separar los versos de las canciones, ya se habrán dado cuenta, quiero aclarar, que me doy cuenta del error, pero por mas que lo edite y lo edite, no me deja cambiarlo:/ (Hablo por todos los capítulos, de antes y los que vendrán ahora si es que poseen este problema, y si es que aún no puedo arreglarlo) :c Pido disculpas.

* * *

Kurt estaba feliz, había vuelto de la universidad hace 15 minutos y hasta ahora era un buen día. En este momento estaba tomando un mini-bocadillo para saciar un poco su hambre. Se sentó a ver televisión, aburro cambio los canales hasta el de las noticias.

Nada entretenido.

Ojeo una revista vieja del mes anterior, desinteresado, y como no tenía nada que hacer más que ello lavo los platos. Luego los seco rápidamente los como también partió a su trabajo temprano.

* * *

Llego a su trabajo, lleno de calor y un poco de enojo por el transito de la ciudad. El trabajo le hizo acordar a Blaine, Blaine le hizo acordar a los warbles y eso -por ultimo- le hizo recordar al ultimo hecho que tenían en común los últimos dos: Habían ganado, Los Warblers habían ganado y pasaron a las regionales. Estaba más emocionado de lo que estaba el pequeño Hobbit, pero no le importaba, era realmente genial. El día del chico de piel de porcelana iba bastante bien, bastante tranquilo, aunque (Por más que quisiera y no podía) trataba de ignorar toda esa "nueva atmósfera" que sentía y se formaba cuando estaba con Blaine, un ambiente raro, de alguna forma pareciera como si fuera de enamorados. Saco ese pensamiento rápidamente de su cabeza, y se regaño por simplemente pensarlo, era una locura ¿Enamorados? ¡por favor! Blaine ni si quiera se fijaba en el, estaba viejo. Un suspiro salio de los labios de Kurt, resignado, cansado y algo dolido. Estaba aterrado, no quería sentir algo de nuevo, pero no podía evitarlo...estaba algo pasando.

—Hola Kurt. —Dijo tranquilamente Sugar mientras se iba a su oficina.

Kurt levanto la vista, distraído, la voz de la pequeña azúcar fue lo único que lo saco de sus profundos pensamientos. Miro hacía arriba, buscando la mirada de Blaine, no encontró nada, resignado mordió su manzana y se siguió regañando en su mente. Estaba pensando mucho en _el_ y cada vez lo podía evitar menos. Pasaron media hora, y una familiar voz saco una sonrisa grande de Kurt, entro, vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, perdió su mirada en su camisa desabotonada por un largo rato, y luego se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, bajando su miraba rápidamente, con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tenía poca gomita en su pelo, eso solo hizo más feliz a Kurt.

—Hola Kurt. —Dijo Blaine con una grande sonrisa, sentándose al lado de el y escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda.

—Hola... —Respondió el castaño demasiado confundido por sus pensamientos. ¿Qué tienes ahí? —Agrego.

—¡Qué bueno que preguntas! —Exclamo Blaine, emocionado. ¡Feliz día de San valentín! —Dijo Blaine sacando los objetos detrás de su espalda mientras toda la oficina lo observaba.

Eran un ramo de tulipanes color rojo y la típica caja del corazón con bombones, lo cual, en cierta forma, derritió a Kurt, dejándolo con todas las defensas bajas, dejando caer todas las barreras que trato de hacer la ultima media hora. Se levanto de su silla mientras lo abrazaba e inhalaba su olor por un largo rato,_ tan varonil..._

—No debías. —Dijo Kurt, jugando con sus dedos, y por alguna razón: nervioso. Gracias. Esto es muy tierno Blaine.

—Si debía y eso no es todo. Si quieres...podíamos ir a un lugar muy especial, un café bar que además tiene karaoke, a un par de cuadras, no es muy popular, por la ubicación (esta algo escondido) pero es verdaderamente hermoso. Tenemos una hora de desayuno, y demás. Podríamos ir. ¿Quieres? —Pregunto tímidamente.

—Claro que quiero. —Respondió mientras le agarraba la mano y partían hacia el lugar.

Durante el viaje hubo un gran silencio que se apodero completamente del momento. Nadie dijo ninguna palabra, aunque siempre hablasen, hoy, nadie había dicho nada. Solo se limitaron a caminar de la mano por la avenida, sin decir ninguna palabra. Disfrutando la compañía del otro.

—Blaine. —Hablo Kurt rompiendo el silencio. Lo paro con un brazo. No he estado tranquilo con esto. —Confeso y eso solo capto más la atención de Blaine. Con nosotros, es decir ¿Qué somos? Míranos.

Hubo un gran silencio, hasta que Blaine hablo:

—Me gustas. —Respondió, repentinamente. Y ya no puedo ocultarlo más. —Agrego ocultando su cara en sus manos.

Kurt apretó fuertemente los ojos, entrando en algún trance de desesperación, frustración, felicidad y muchas emociones más. Soltó la mano de Blaine, demasiado confundido como para dar una respuesta apropiada.

—Lo siento. —Dijo el hombre de la piel pálida con la voz quebrada. —No puedo. No. No puedo responderte eso. No estoy bien, Blaine. Tengo miedo.

_Cuando el amor es algo real e incontrolable; nos entra un miedo indefinible e intolerable, por que así debe ser o así debemos ver; que no hay nada igual a el._

Ese fue en el momento donde Kurt se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar desapareciendo entre la multitud. Blaine solo observo, demasiado dolido, como el agua que caía mojaba los pequeños mechones de Kurt.

* * *

Blaine había regresado al trabajo. No habían pistas de Kurt, aunque de todas formas no era a el a quien estaba buscando. Entro a la oficina de Santana, quien estaba sentada chequeando algunas telas. La mujer levanto la vista encontrándose con la triste mirada de Blaine. Se levanto, sin decir ninguna palabra y lo abrazo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto la mujer mientras le palmeaba la espalda y comenzaba a oír los pequeños sollozos de Blaine.

—Kurt sucede. —Respondió Blaine, dolido.

—Oh...Ya veo. —Dijo Santana, entendiendo todo con las pocas palabras que Blaine le había confesado.

—Le dije lo que sentía y el solo se quedo parado, como si estuviera helado o peleando consigo mismo por decir algo. Aunque al fin de cuentas se fue.

—Mira Blaine. —Dijo Santana mientras servia café en una taza y se la entregaba a Blaine. No lo culpes. A Kurt le gustas, te lo aseguro. Solo que esta muy confundido. Tiene miedo de entregar su corazón a cualquiera, a alguien que no lo cuide, —Levanto un dedo y lo coloco en los labios de Blaine, callándolo— No me juzgues, se que no eres nada de toda esa mierda y se que el tampoco lo cree. Pero entiende: La edad y por consiguiente también la resiente situación con Rody, esta temeroso, dale tiempo al tiempo para que aclare sus pensamientos y luego de algunas horas, el vendrá Blaine, sabiendo que tu puedes cuidar su corazón, que esta equivocado...Así que no te preocupes.

—Gracias. —Respondió Blaine abalanzándose hacia ella y abrazándola fuertemente.

—Iremos a ese café bar donde ibas a ir a la mañana y podrás cantar algo. Llamare a Britt y podremos ir dentro de un ratito. Necesitas distraerte. —Dijo Santana tomando su celular.

—Tienes razón. —Respondió Blaine más tranquilo— Te quiero San, Gracias.

—De nada mi Hobbit, yo también te quiero.

Santana tomo su celular y marco al numero de Brittany. Hablaron con mucha ternura por unos 15 minutos y luego acordaron encontrase a un par de cuadras del lugar.

—¡También te amo! —Exclamo Santana a través del teléfono mientras miraba a Blaine de reojo y cortaba la llamada con su novia. Peino a Blaine (Sacando un poco de gomita de su cabello) y le desabrocho algunos botones de la camisa. Perfecto. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa— ¿Vamos? —Pregunto.

—Vamos.

* * *

Blaine, Santana y Brittany estaban en el lugar. El cual estaba muy concurrido, eso era muy extraño, porque generalmente estaba con poca gente. Se sentaron en una mesa y comieron algunos bocadillos. Blaine volvía a sentirse feliz. Luego de media hora, el celular de Santana sonó, la mujer se levanto de su mesa y se fue a responder su llama a un lugar con menos sonido. Britt y Blaine se quedaron hablando de Star Wars durante 1 hora y media,luego, cuando la conversación sobre dicha película termino, reino un gran silencio por un pequeño rato hasta que Brittany rompió el silencio:

—Tendías que cantar algo. —Dijo repentinamente— La música es el sonido del significado, es la personificación de las cosas que no puedes expresar con palabras. Puedes, simplemente desahogarte y quitarte todas esas bolsas que estas cargando encima tuyo. Anda, ve.

—Eso es muy profundo Brittany —Respondió Blaine con cierto asombro— además creo que lo haré, tienes razón. Gracias. —Respondió Blaine acariciándole la cabeza y mientras que la chica rubia que solo respondió sus palabras con una amigable sonrisa.

Cuando Blaine estaba en el piano, tocando algunas melodías, la morocha y la rubia estaban en la mesa charlando detenidamente cuando la voz de su amigo por el micrófono, capto su atención:

—Hola a todos, Yo...yo quiero cantar una canción muy especial para mi. Esta canción la cantare para una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, así que Kurt, esto es para ti:

_Before you met me (Antes de conocerte)_

_I was a wreck (Yo era un desastre)_

_But things were kinda heavy (Las cosas eran complicadas)_

_You brought me to life (Tu me trajiste a la vida)_

_Now every February (Ahora cada febrero)_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine (Tu seras mi san valentín, valentín)_

_Let's go all the way tonight (Vamos al final de la noche)_

_No regrets, just love (Sin arrepentimientos, solo amor)_

_We can dance until we die (Vamos a bailar, hasta morir)_

_You and I (Tu y yo)_

_We'll be young forever (Seremos jóvenes por siempre)_

Y fue en ese momento donde entro una figura alta y resplandeciente, que no se podría confundir, de ninguna manera: Era _su_ Ángel. Entonces lo miro fijamente, intercambiaron algunas miradas profundas y Blaine decidido, tomo mucho aire, y le canto la canción mirándolo a los ojos.

_You make me (Tu me haces sentir)_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream (Como si fueras un sueño adolescente)_

_The way you turn me on (La forma en que me haces dar vueltas)_

_I can't sleep (No me dejas dormir)_

_Let's runaway (Así que vamos a huir)_

_And don't ever look back (y nunca mires atrás)_

_Don't ever look back (Nunca mires atrás)_

_My heart stops (Mi corazón se para)_

_When you look at me (Cuando tu me miras)_

_Just one touch (Una sola caricia)_

_Now baby I believe (Oh bebé yo creo)_

_This is real (Que esto es real)_

_So take a chance (Así que aprovecha la oportunidad)_

_And don't ever look back (Y nunca mires atrás)_

Blaine siguió mirando a Kurt y noto, como en este, caían algunas lagrimas. Noto como su voz temblaba en algunas partes de las canciones, tomo todo el _coraje _posible para no quebrarse en ese momento y seguir cantando:

_Let's go all the way tonight (Vamos al final de la noche)_

_No regrets, just love (Sin arrepentimientos, sol amor)_

_We can dance until we die (Vamos a bailar, hasta morir)_

_You and I (Tu y yo)_

_We'll be young forever (Seremos jóvenes por siempre)_

_You make me (Tu me haces sentir)_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream (Como si fueras un sueño adolescente)_

_The way you turn me on (La forma en que me enciendes)_

_I can't sleep (No me dejas dormir)_

_Let's runaway (Así que vamos a huir)_

_And don't ever look back (y Nunca mires atrás)_

_**Don't ever look back (Nunca mires atrás)**_

Y siguio cantando, con todo su coraje, compartiendo cada sentimiento en cada palabra que la canción tenia. Porque es así, lo sentía, esta canción decía todo lo que el necesitaba decir. Quería a Kurt, lo quería de todas las formas posibles.

_My heart stops (Mi corazón se para)_

_When you look at me (Cuando tu me miras)_

_Just one touch (Una sola caricia)_

_Now baby I believe (Oh bebé yo creo)_

_This is real (Que esto es real)_

_So take a chance (Así que aprovecha la oportunidad)_

_And don't ever look back (Y nunca mires atrás)_

_I might get your heart racing (Quizás ponga tu corazón a correr)_

_In my skin-tight jeans (En mis apretados jeans)_

_Be your teenage dream tonight (Seré tu sueño adolescente esta noche)_

_Let you put your hands on me (Dejare que tus manos se posen en mi)_

_In my skin-tight jeans (En mis apretados jeans)_

_Be your teenage dream tonight (Sere tu sueño adolescente)_

_You make me (Tu me haces sentir)_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream (Como si fueras un sueño adolescente)_

_The way you turn me on (La forma en que me enciendes)_

_I can't sleep (No me dejas dormir)_

_Let's runaway (Así que vamos a huir)_

_And don't ever look back (y Nunca mires atrás)_

_**Don't ever look back (Nunca mires atrás)**_

Noto como Kurt se abrazaba a si mismo y caminaba hacia su dirección. Se sentó en una de las primeras filas -que estaban desoladas- y se quedo ahí, escuchando cada palabra con los ojos cerrados derramando alguna lagrima cada tanto.

_My heart stops (Mi corazón se para)_

_When you look at me (Cuando tu me miras)_

_Just one touch (Una sola caricia)_

_Now baby I believe (Oh Bebé yo creo)_

_This is real (Que esto es real)_

_So take a chance (Así que aprovecha la oportunidad)_

_And don't ever look back (Y nunca mires atrás)_

_I might get your heart racing (Quizás ponga tu corazón a correr)_

_In my skin-tight jeans (En mis apretados jeans)_

_Be your teenage dream tonight (Seré tu sueño adolescente esta noche)_

_Let you put your hands on me (Dejare que tus manos se posen en mi)_

_In my skin-tight jeans (En mis apretados jeans)_

Cualquier pensamiento de Blaine, se callo con todos los aplausos y así finalizo la canción.

_**Be your teenage dream tonight (Seré tu sueño adolescente)**_

Kurt abrió los ojos, y observo la pequeña figura enfrente suyo. Blaine, ese hombre de cabello engomado que le causaba tantas emociones incontrolables. En ese momento supo, que es imposible luchar contra corriente. El corazón quiere, lo que el corazón quiere y es imposible seguir luchando contra ello. Le hacía tan feliz, solo pasar diez minutos con el, y pensar en ese hombre por veinticuatro horas. No hay disfraz que a largo plazo pueda ocultar el amor que siente sobre el, sobre Blaine.

Noto como Blaine se arrodillaba enfrente de el. Tomo su mano y la agarro fuertemente contra la suya. Kurt solo se abalanzo sobre el, abrazándolo y allí se quedaron por varios minutos.

—No me permitiría lastimarte nunca Kurt, no debes tenerle miedo a los sentimientos y más al amor. Omitir lo que sientes es una de las peores cosas que puedes hacer, y a la larga, omitir sentimientos, no funciona. Las mascaras, los disfraces, nunca funcionan. Las emociones y sentimientos son más fuertes que la razón y la inteligencia, es una batalla perdida. Solo déjate llevar, disfruta y vive. No te limites a hacer lo que quieres hacer solo porque tienes miedo. No dejes que el miedo te limite. Porque sino no estas viviendo y esa es una de las peores cosas que podrás hacer. Lo que paso con Rody, no volverá a pasarte conmigo, porque _yo _no soy así. Eres mi mayor tesoro Kurt, ¿Si? Escúchame. Tu estas por delante de todas las personas que estan en mi vida, quiero cuidarte, y jamás querría lastimarte. Me gustas Kurt. Te amo más de lo que jamás he amado a alguien.

—Te amo también. —Respondió tímido ocultando su cara en sus manos por un instante— Gracias por el consejo, realmente me ayudo mucho a aclarar mis sentimientos. —Respondió Kurt Sollozando mientras acunaba con una mano el cuello de Blaine.

_"Te amo" ¿Sabes lo que encierran esas dos palabras? Mis sueños, mis fantasías, mis ilusiones...mi amor, todo lo que siento por ti._

Kurt se acerco lentamente a los labios de Blaine, aquellos que se veían tan suaves y húmedos. Los que había anhelado tanto. Y lo beso. Lo beso con todas las ganas que había guardado dentro suyo. Blaine no opuso ninguna resistencia. Primero fue un beso suave, tierno y luego cuando Kurt permitió un total acceso a su boca fue un beso más salvaje, demandado de deseo, aquel deseo que sentía el uno por el otro.

_"Siento tus labios en los míos y en este momento tú eres mi único universo"_

Se separaron por falta de aire, y se miraron fijamente. Luego se volvieron a besar, una y otra vez en el medio de la oscuridad del lugar mientras alguien subía al escenario y cantaba algún otro tipo de canción romántica. El tiempo corría y aún seguían allí fijando una promesa con sus labios: Amarse y jamás lastimarse, sin importar cual fuera la situación.

—Jamás te dejare ir, jamás te lastimare, te cuidare. Me haces feliz Kurt. —Dijo Blaine con algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas.

—Me haces feliz también. —Respondió Kurt limpiando las lagrimas de Blaine— Y yo se que jamás lo harás.

* * *

Este capitulo tiene mucha profundidad, y muchos sentimientos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

A todos nos pasa ¿No? eso de sentir miedo al amar a alguien, ya sea por el simple hecho de tener miedo a que nos lastimen o lo que fuere. Entregar el corazón es algo que requiere mucho de uno, es entregar todo y si, simplemente da miedo :/

Dejen comentarios, y gracias por leerc:


	8. Deep Connexion

Nota de la autora:

-1 semana salteada.  
**-Realizare los capítulos un poquito más largo, esta historia esta tomando forma y quiero relatar más de ella.**

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

El día rutinario del viernes comenzaba. La habitación de Kurt estaba llena de papeles por doquier, pero antes de eso, debía y quería comer su desayuno. Estaba muerto de hambre. Se fue hacia la cafetera y se sirvió un poco de café. Luego se dio la vuelta, y choco con un poco de violencia a una pequeña figura, la cual, por supuesto, era Blaine. Su relación con el había mejorado mucho a lo largo de la semana, desayunaban todos los días juntos en algún rincón de la edad, y generalmente algunos días dormían en la casa del otro. Se habían besado cada tanto, siempre como la primera vez: Sonrojados y nervioso, como un par de niño, y cada día alimentaban más y más su amor con la compañía del otro, aunque, de todas formas: decidieron tomar con calma lo que sentían.

—Hola. —Dijo Kurt atontado mientras miraba la mancha de café en su camisa— Tienes suerte de no morir hoy, porque te quiero mucho, tan solo. ¡Esta camisa es nueva Anderson!

—Ven que te ayudo Ángel. —Dijo Blaine riendo mientras lo tironeaba hacia el baño.

Blaine concentrado en la posible quemadura que tenía desabotono, inconscientemente de lo que hacía, la camisa de Kurt cayendo esta al suelo. Kurt se sonrojo de inmediato, y Blaine, preocupado por Kurt no noto que tenía frente suyo a un modelo, por así decir, sin camisa. El menor abrió las canillas del lavado, mojo sus dedos y los paso por la quemadura de Kurt. Este gimió instantáneamente haciéndole desconcertar totalmente a Blaine. Blaine se quedo perplejo viéndolo de pies a cabeza, tratando de disimular un poco, pero trato -con mucho esfuerzo y voluntad- de no comenzar algo que no podía terminar como por supuesto de también curar a Kurt. Saco una crema de su mochil colocando en la quemadura que poseía el castaño, Kurt solo suspiro de alivio. Luego le puso curita y lo observo un rato más.

—¡Como nuevo! —Exclamo Blaine haciendo a Kurt estremecer.

—Gracias —Respondió acortando más la distancia entre ellos.

Kurt abrazo a Blaine con el torso completamente desnudo y se arrimo contra el. Blaine paso sus manos por la espalda de Kurt con tanta fragilidad, como si pudiera romperlo con el más simple de los roces.

—Te he extrañado mucho. —Confeso el menor mientras se apegaba más a Kurt.

—Nos hemos visto ayer. —Respondió Kurt riendo— Aún así no te culpo, no puedo pasar últimamente una noche separados, me hace extrañarte: Tus besos, compañía, amor y todo.

Blaine suspiro y luego desato un poco el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos. Después lo beso lentamente, un beso lleno de cariño mientras acariciaba su sedoso pelo castaño.

—¿Te acuerdas el vídeo de música que vimos ayer en mi casa? —Interrogo Blaine a Kurt.

—Si. —Respondió tranquilo— ¡Amo su música! Los violines y pianos se combinan a la perfección.

—Ellos van a tocar en Westerville hoy, a 2 horas de aquí y le he preguntado a Santana si podríamos tomarnos toda la tarde. Si tu quieres podríamos partir de aquí a las a las 2:00 (Recién son las 1:30) quedarnos una noche en un hotel, pasar un rato en la playa. ¡Sera divertido! —Exclamo lleno de felicidad— ¿Quieres?

Kurt se sonrojo un poco. Luego le tomo la mano a Blaine poniéndola en su corazón y regalando un casto, pero dulce, beso en la comisura.

—Sera divertido.

Blaine salio como un rayo hacia la oficina de Santana, la puerta estaba abierta. Le regalo una sonrisa mientras alzaba el pulgar, Santana entendió al instante, había logrado invitar a Kurt a los diversos morocha como respuesta le regalo un guiño de ojo y le lanzo un beso.

El Hobbit se rio en el pasillo, amaba a esa mujer, se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de mejor amiga. Se fue hacia su oficina, saco los diez mil papeles que tenia para archivar como también para mirar. Después de realizar eso -habían pasado 20 minutos- solo le quedaban entre 10 y 15 minutos para probarle las ropas a los modelos: Como habían quedado respecto a talle y calidad. Tomo el teléfono de su oficina mientras le decía que haga pasar a los modelos. Los modelos llegaron inmediatamente, todo había estado perfecto hasta que vio a Sebatian, o más bien como le decía Kurt: El suricato.

Sebastian lo vio mientras se lamia el labio. Blaine saco un chaleco, una camisa y un pantalón de una pequeña bolsa.

—Anderson. —Dijo Sebastian mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia el Hobbit.

—Suri...Sebastian. —Respondió mientras le entregaba la ropa— Puedes cambiarte en los vestidores que están al lado de esta oficina o en el baño, como tu decidas.

— ¿No quieres mejor jugar? —Interrogo mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja— ¿No te parece mejor si me quito la ropa aquí? —Froto su entrepierna con la de Blaine delicadamente.

No.

El único con que haría algo así seria con Kurt.

Blaine se atraganto con el ultimo roce cuando a su vez lo corría sutilmente:

—Estoy trabajando Sebastian. No tengo ningún interés en ti o en algún tipo de acercamiento sexual contigo ¿Esta bien? Me interesa otra persona.

Sebastion bajo la mirada mientras una sonrisa torcida se formaba en su boca:

—Jamás pierdo o te tengo, o nadie te tiene.

Y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de irse de su oficina tirando toda la ropa en su camino.

Blaine miro perplejo como se iba, luego hizo pasar al otro modelo. Le probo la ropa de Sebastian, que mágicamente y por milagro de algún dios le quedaba bien. Lo miro, le hizo dar un par de vueltas, todo le asentaba bien. En ese momento alguien toco la puerta:

—Pasa —Grito Blaine.

Kurt paso tímidamente mientras observaba a Blaine concentrado colocándole distintas corbatas al modelo, quien le coqueteaba y el Hobbit no se daba cuenta alguna. Kurt se quedo parado en la puerta como si hubiese echado raíces allí mientras veía que el modelo le susurraba cosas bastantes audibles como: "Eres guapo" "¿Tienes novio?" y la ultimas, que al castaño, lo saco de sus casillas "¿Quieres venir a casa conmigo". Luego de oír eso estornudo a propósito, causando que el modelo se sobresaltara. Fue hacia Blaine y le beso la boca apasionadamente como también le mando una mirada asesina a el modelo.

—Puedes irte. —Dijo Kurt fríamente, el modelo huyo como un perro mojado.

—¿Celos? —Pregunto Blaine mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente. Ese modelo era feo, antes de salir con el le pondría una bolsa en la cabeza.

Ambos rieron.

—Se me ha ido un modelo Kurt —Informo Blaine mientras le acariciaba el cuello— Necesito a alguien guapo, alto... ¿Puedes? —Pidió.

—No lo se Blaine...Quizás. —Lo considero.

—¿Puedes? —Reitero con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno —Respondió Kurt finalmente accediendo— Todo por ti.

* * *

Habían salido hace media hora del trabajo. Le habían dado todas las cosas y papeles restantes a Santana, gracias a ella se podrían tomar el día libre. Blaine manejaba mientras a ratos le echaba una mirada a Kurt, quien estaba profundamente dormido unido de un abrazo a una revista de Vogue. Se rio para sus adentros. El era muy tierno y aún más de esta forma. Se estaciono a la orilla de una carretera, tan solo para sacar una foto de el en su celular y tenerla allí con el, siempre. Volvio hacia la carretera, eran las 2:30 de la tarde mientras Kurt recién se despertaba de su gran sueño, soltó una especie de bostezo. Luego se incorporo sonriendo a Blaine.

—En 15 minutos más llegaremos al concierto. —Hablo Blaine mientras tenia su mirada fija en la carretera.

—Esta bien.

Kurt se levanto lentamente y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

—¿Me despiertas cuando lleguemos?

—Okay.

Habían llegado por fin, dos horas de un largo y cansado viaje. Kurt seguía profundamente dormido. Lo sacudió lentamente mientras el castaño se retorcía en su lugar.

—¿Ya llegamos? —Pregunto Kurt medio dormido.

—Si Ángel.

Blaine observo como Kurt seguía quieto, así que salio del auto. Después abrió la puerta del co-piloto. Cargo a Kurt aúpa, agarro su mochila. Luego cerro el auto.

Camino 5 cuadras hacia el concierto, el cual era al aire libre. Paso sus entradas en seguridad y por consiguiente entro como también busco un lugar para sentarse en el césped. Eran uno de los primeros, eso había dejado a Blaine contento.

—Amor...—Susurro Blaine en su oído— es hora de despertar.

—Lo se. —Le dijo al instante— He estado despierto desde que me cargaste aúpa 5 cuadras enteras. Lo he disfrutado. —Respondió riendo, finalmente abriendo los ojos.

—¡Seras! —Exclamo Blaine tirándose encima de Kurt.

Blaine quedo por encima de Kurt amarrando sus muñecas con sus manos por encima de la cabeza de este.

—Porque seas el mayor no siempre tendrás el mando Kurt. —Dijo mientras le levantaba la playera con una sonrisa burlona.

Kurt luchaba debajo de Blaine, sin tener logro alguno. Blaine saco una de sus manos, y con la otra sostuvo las dos de Kurt. Después de ello comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga.

—¡No! ¡Para! ¡Para! —Exclamo Kurt llorando de la risa.

—¿Esto deja una lección para ti? —Respondió mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

—¡Juro que si!

—Solo para estar seguros. —Lo beso fuertemente, con mucho deseo, haciendo que su lengua recorra toda la cavidad bucal de Kurt, dejándolo ni más ni menos sin aliento.

Después se miraron a los ojos y se apartaron, había mucho tiempo para eso, y el lugar -actualmente lleno de gente- no era el mejor.

Luego de quince minutos ya habían parado los juegos de cosquillas. Estaban esperando pacientemente el concierto agarrados de las manos. Luego Kurt se subió encima de Blaine de una forma en que sus piernas abrazaron las caderas del menor. De repente una voz anuncio que los músicos estaban allí, el mayor emocionado comenzó a aplaudir con la multitud. Los 5 músicos aparecieron con sus respectivos instrumentos, se presentaron y comenzaron a tocar hermosas melodías. En ese momento Kurt se quedo perdido e hipnotizado con la música mientras no le prestaba atención a nadie más. Mientras tanto, Blaine solo admiraba la resplandeciente cara de Kurt cuando escuchaba o veía algo que le gustaba.

_Le gustaba mucho Kurt, tal vez era hora de pasar al otro nivel. _

Se sonrojo atrozmente, pero el pensamiento de salir con Kurt y también tener algún otro tipo de conexión le gustaba. Hacer el amor con Kurt era un pensamiento lindo. Tener a Kurt como novio, también. Pensar eso hizo que Blaine se asustara un poco, llevar una relación con alguien le hacia sentir nervioso ¿Qué debía darle en su cumpleaños? ¿Como debía hacer las cosas dentro de un noviazgo? y la idea de hacer el amor lo asusto bastante. Tenía miedo de dejar entrar a cualquier intruso dentro suyo, si, el se calificaba como toda una pasiva. En sus fantasías siempre se veía como pasiva. Al fin y al cabo acordó consigo mismo dejarse llevar por las emociones que sentía, eso en si era lo más correcto.

—¡Amo esa parte! ¡Es una de mis canciones instrumentales favoritas! —Exclamo Kurt realmente maravillado.

—Esa parte se escucha tan linda como tu hablando de ella. —Respondió Blaine besandole el cuello.

Un pequeño gemido salio de la boca de Kurt incitando a Blaine a más, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. Dejo a Kurt disfrutar el concierto. El por su parte comenzó a hacer planes para llevar a algún lado a Kurt, quería algo romántico, sorprenderlo de todas las formas posibles y luego, tal vez, dejarse llevar.

* * *

Habían pasado a comprar comida. Blaine insistió una y otra vez en ir a un lugar costoso. Pero Kurt se negó de todas las formas posibles. No era que comían, era con quien lo comía. Terminaron comiendo helado en una playa a 8 cuadras de donde habían realizado el concierto, tenían puestos los trajes de baño así que luego de terminar el helado partieron hacia el agua. La playa estaba desolada, lo único que las llenaba eran las risas de ambos hombres chapoteando en el agua y tirándose un poco de ella en la cara del otro como un pequeño noviazgo.

—¡Para! ¡Para! —Exclamo Kurt con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Blaine se rio, camino hacía el. Después lo abrazo tiernamente, descargando todo su amor con ese abrazo, compartiendo sus sentimientos al mismo tiempo le atrapo las manos con las suyas y las puso en su corazón.

—Late muy fuerte ¿Lo sientes? Me desbordas Kurt, en todo momento, me quitas el aliento, me haces feliz y a veces haces que el peor día se vuelva mi día favorito. Tienes ese algo que me enloquece, y en estos 3 meses que pasaron, me has hecho la persona más feliz de todo este mundo, como nadie lo ha hecho. Siento algo muy fuerte por ti. Quiero avanzar. Quiero que conectemos. Quiero que me toques.

Kurt hablo con mucha seguridad, respondiendo a las peticiones:

—¿Estas seguro?

—Si no estoy seguro te haré saber Ángel. Quiero verte, quiero ver cada rincón de ti, y que tu veas cada rincón mio. Luego quiero que al verte sea como el camino a casa: Lo recuerdas de par en par como también es imposible perderte. Quiero que seas como un vidrio, transparente. Quiero conocer todo de ti. No se si hacer el amor en si -estoy algo asustado siendo honesto- pero sentirte al menos un poco me haría feliz. Te deseo de todas las formas existentes: Deseo que nunca se me olvide tu cara, tus gestos, tu risa, tus ojos y esa forma de levantar la ceja cuando me cantas. Deseo llevarte siempre en mi corazón.

Kurt asintió y juntos se fueron a las carpas estructurales de playa* que aún -obviamente- seguían allí, en la playa. Tenía cojines y un sillón bellísimo a un lado. Del otro lado tenía maderas para hacer fuego. Kurt encendió el fuego con ayuda de unos fósforos que estaban cerca de él. Blaine se recostó sobre el sillón, algo nervioso, perdido, asustado pero aún así la felicidad era mayor.

Kurt comenzó por quitarse la camisa, botón por botón. Luego se quito los zapatos como también medias. Después el pantalón quedándose tan solo en ropa interior. Blaine lo miraba en cada movimiento, el color de sus ojos se torno en negro puro. Kurt se acerco lentamente hacia Blaine, colocándose sobre el.

—Yo también quiero hacer esto Blaine. Yo también te deseo. —Le susurro en su oído.

Blaine, sin poder lograr formular ninguna respuesta coherente solo lo miro a los ojos y asintió.

Estaba erecto y notaba que Kurt también lo estaba. Estiro la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el mayor comenzó a lamerle el cuello causándole emociones que no podía explicar. Después lo beso salvajemente y bajo su ritmo a hacerlo con amor, lo cual hizo que Blaine enloqueciera de amor. Kurt le quito la camisa a Blaine mientras se besaban y abrió la hebilla de el cinturón de este. Blaine lo miro con vergüenza, estaba totalmente nervioso pero luego de un rato se relajo e hizo un gesto que le indico a Kurt que podía avanzar. Kurt bajo su pantalón completamente y le quito los zapatos. Siguió besándolo mientras tumbaba a Blaine en el sillón. Comenzó a larmerle compartiendo contacto visual mientras lo hacia: Primero por su cuello en el cual dejo un pequeño chupón y luego siguió, por sus brazos, su pecho, su ombligo, asegurándose de no dejar ningún rincón fuera, es que amaba todo de ese hombre y no quería perderse ningún lugar. Se paro en su miembro. Soplo por encima de la ropa interior de Blaine haciendo que este se estremeciera y soltara un gemido. Asimismo le bajo la ropa interior,el miembro de Baine cobro vida levantándose. Kurt debía admitir que era largo, y grueso, pero aún así no más grande que el de el.

—Párate Blaine. —Dijo Kurt casi en susurro.

Blaine como el hombre obediente que es se paro tambaleándose. Kurt lo imito y se puso en frente de el. Bajo su mano lentamente hacia su miembro mientras lo miraba a los ojos. No quería perderse ninguna expresión de el. Comenzó a bombardear el miembro de Blaine una y otra vez. En pocos segundos la habitación se lleno de gemidos. Siguió masturbandolo, luego, con la otra mano a acariciar sus testículos lo cual hizo a Blaine jadear. Luego comenzar a perder el equilibrio y el control. Se arrodillo. Kurt agarro con una mano el miembro de Blaine mientras comenzaba a chuparlo. Blaine gimió audiblemente como respuesta y comenzó a impulsarse hacia la boca de Kurt. El mayor chupo todo el miembro con mucha avidez, saboreando todo, se concentro en la cabeza del miembro de Blaine y se quedo un rato largo lamiéndolo. Blaine luego de algunos segundos comenzó a empujar su miembro contra la garganta de Kurt, muy profundo, embistiéndolo, lo cual en ciertas ocasiones hacia a Kurt atragantarse, pero por alguna razón le gusto la acción. Saco el miembro de su boca para hablar:

—¿Te gusta Blaine? ¿Te gusta mucho?

—Kurt. —Jadeo— Me encanta. —Impulso la cabeza de su miembro sobre la boca de Kurt.

Se sentía condenadamente bien.

Kurt se encargo de chupar todo lo que podía, y lo que no podía llegar a cubrir con su boca lo hacia con su mano. Era estupendo. Sintió el liquido seminal en su boca, y a los minutos Blaine se vino ven la boca de su Ángel, Kurt lo contuvo poniendo sus manos en su cadera mientras tragaba todo.

Blaine callo rendido en el sillón. Para la desgracia de Kurt seguía erecto como el infierno. El menor se dio cuenta de el enorme bulto que tenía su Ángel en el pantalón, y que claramente no se iría. Camino con paso fijo hacia Kurt -o eso creia- y se echo encima de el haciendo que la espalda de Kurt tocara el suelo. Deslizo la ropa interior del mayor hacia abajo y tímidamente le pidió permiso con la mirada. Kurt asintio. Comenzó a frotar su entrepierna contra la de él como respuesta se gano un gemido de Kurt y eso complació mucho más a Blaine que bajo su mano hacia sus miembros. Los apretó juntos haciendo que ambos gritaran de placer.

—Oh. ¡Mierda Blaine! es tan bueno.

Blaine siguió apretando sus miembros uno contra otro, sentía mucho calor, se sentía tan caliente. Nunca tuvo una clara idea de como hacer estas cosas pero lo único que hizo fue dejarse llevar. Dejo a Kurt en el suelo mientras el hizo que este abra sus piernas. No sabia como hacerlo ¿Como debias masturbar a alguien? Kurt lo noto nervioso le sonrió tranquilo y le dijo:

—Solo si quieres.

—Quiero.

—Entonces soy tuyo.

Blaine comenzó masturbandolo lentamente un poco temeroso de lastimarlo con algún movimiento brusco: primero ejerció presión en otros lados y después se concentro en la cabeza del miembro del castaño. Observaba que el hombre abajo de el lo disfrutaba ya que estaba levantando y moviendo sus caderas a todos lados. Acelero la velocidad lo cual hizo a Kurt gritas. Estaban en una playa, la idea de ser descubiertos le daba mucha más adrenalina. Luego después de bastante tiempo bajo su cabeza hacia el miembro de Kurt: Comenzó a lamerle los testículos lo cual hizo a Kurt temblar como también estremecerse.

Amaba esto.

Definitivamente era bueno.

Después se concentro en su miembro: Era bastante grande, eso lo aterro. Comenzó a lamerlo lentamente recibiendo como respuesta un gemido de Kurt. Sonrio. Le encantaba ver a Kurt así tan expuesto. Era solo una fase de el que nadie más podria ver, solo Blaine. Eso lo hizo sentir bien. Luego acelero la velocidad, haciendo que Kurt levantara su cadera hacia arriba cada tanto. Kurt poso sus manos en el cabello de Blaine agarrándolo fuertemente e impulsándolo hacia su miembro. Repitió el procedimiento anterior una y otra vez, gimió cuando finalmente se corrió en la boca de Blaine.

Se quedaron varios minutos uno encima del otro, sus respiraciones chocaban. Kurt abrazo a Blaine -que aún seguía encima de el- con mucha ternura.

—¿Quieres ir a ver un poco más el mar antes de irnos? —Pregunto Blaine mientras acariciaba el pecho de Kurt.

—Quiero.

Se levantaron. Luego se pusieron tan solo los bañadores. Salieron corriendo uno detrás del otro yendo inmediatamente al agua. Kurt se sumergio en ella, después Blaine. Juntos comenzaron a nadar de la mano mientras las olas hacían su trabajo de mover a los hombres de un lado al otro. Ambos se rieron cuando una ola hizo que Blaine se resbalara y se lo tragara el agua completamente. Kurt lo ayuda a emerger y por consiguiente lo único que hicieron fue mirarse, acariciarse el uno al otro con ni más ni menos que amor.

—Te amo. —Dijo Kurt.

—Te amo también.

* * *

*Son como carpas, pero más grandes para poseer obviamente en la playa.

¡Como me costo escribir la parte de Smut! Sinceramente pensé que no se, seria un poquito más sencillo, díganme que opinan. Hermosa la playa ¿Verdad?  
A ver cuando se ponen de novios :v


	9. Approval

Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches o lo que fuere. Espero que estén pasando un buen día, y también que lo terminen genial.

Disfruten la lectura linduras.

* * *

Habían regresado de la playa hacía los hoteles, ambos jóvenes, solos. Durmieron juntos con sus piernas entrelazadas, unidos por un profundo abrazo. Ahora mismo, volvían hacía la casa de los padres Kurt ya que: Burt había salido del hospital. Se pusieron de acuerdo en ir a la casa juntos e ir a visitar al padre y a la familia de Kurt.

Durante el trascurro del camino se frenaron un par de veces por comida. Habían recorrido todo Westerville, lo cual a Kurt le maravillaba cada vez más porque era verdaderamente hermoso. Luego de media hora, ya estaban en el barrio de Kurt. El mayor emocionado sugirió pasar por su instituto William McKinley**, **extrañaba verla y extrañaba cantar allí.

Blaine cumplió su deseo, y freno en frente del establecimiento. Kurt se notaba nervioso, melancólico, dolido, feliz. Blaine lo entendía, de seguro era uno de los lugares en el cual más estaba Kurt y un día de su vida tuvo que dejar ese lugar que tanto amaba, graduarse y dar la cara al mundo.

—¿Te sientes listo? —Pregunto Blaine, preocupado.

—Ha pasado tiempo, pero estoy listo para volver a entrar.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, con un paso firme al establecimiento -el cual estaba desolado ya que era sabado-, entraron por una ventana que daba a una sala, llena de sillas rojas, parecida a un coro.

—Aquí están los mejores y peores momentos de mi vida. —Dijo Kurt— Y no importa cuanto allá pasado, lo extraño como loco, extraño el estudio, extraño cantar, extraño esos días que Carole me esperaba con la comida. Pero luego de graduarse, no eres más que tu, y tus sueños, el mundo entero criticándote o alagandote, simplemente da miedo.

—Pero aún estas aquí y eso es admirable Kurt. No has dejado que nada te pare.

—Fue un camino difícil. Ya sabes, la secundaria, la gente prejuiciosa. Eso también fue malo, y a veces opacaba a las cosas buenas. Me discriminaban por ser gay, me golpeaba hasta que quizás se quedaran satisfechos. Pero no me sacaran lo gay a mi a golpes, como yo no le sacare a golpes su ignorancia y mente cerrada. Nunca me defendí, tenía miedo, era cerrado, y pocas personas sabían quien era o lo que realmente quería hacer, o lo que amaba de verdad. Llegue a tener novio en los últimos años ¿y sabes qué? Los besos que perdí por no saber decirle: "Te necesito" y mi vida siguió como siguen las cosas que no tienen mucho sentido. Simplemente no quería nada de nadie, no creía necesitar a nadie, ni si quiera a mi novio. Luego de un día malo, me encerraba en mi cuarto a escuchar música, lo cual creía que siempre sería mi única vía de escape. Me arrepiento de no haberle contado a nadie en ese entonces, lo que sufría en la escuela, lo insoportable que era y lo malo que en mis recuerdos que siempre será. Después de largo tiempo cambié, y me hice amigo de los chicos del Glee Club, trate de confiar aunque sea en pocas personas, luego la gente que me discriminaba dejo de hacerlo porque mis amigos me protegieron, me cuidaron, me dieron esperanzas de que las cosas podrían cambiar para mejor y lo han hecho...He aquí estoy, parado en una sala que me enseño tanto, contándote mi experiencia, aún algo dolido.

—Ni la sociedad, ni el estado te dirán cómo y a quién amar. Así que, ¿Sabes? toda ese gente que se cruzo en tu camino para derribarte, por el simple hecho de que creían que porque eran gay eras diferente, que porque eras así ellos serán superior. ¡Por favor! al final y al cabo solo somos personas que nos enamoramos de otras personas, y nadie debería de criticar. No te arrepientas de lo que hiciste Kurt, de a veces no haberme defendido, pero eras un niño, estabas asustado y tenías miedo. Eso esta totalmente justificado. Pero ahora, has cambiado, eres un hombre fuerte y con toda tu experiencia, no dejaras que nadie, jamás, haga esas cosas contigo.

—Lo sé, Blaine. Lo sé... Pero a pesar de todo conocerte hace mi vida más liviana, estable y agradable. Antes de conocerte, mi vida era pesada, rutinaria y sin dirección. La has hecho más dulce, me has hecho sentir otra vez después de tanto tiempo, simplemente gracias.

—No hay nada que agradeces Ángel. Yo también siento que tu has hecho más dulce la mía. —Respondió Blaine mientras lo abrazaba— No pienses más en lo que haya pasado, no te tortures con tu pasado, y por más que la vida sea pesada, lo superaremos siempre ¿Si? Nunca te abandonaré.

—Sí, confió que nunca lo harás, y yo tampoco a ti.

Después de eso, salieron hacía el pasillo, recorrieron los lugares, la oficina de la directora, los salones de español, de matemática y de geografía. Luego pasaron por el sitio donde entrenaban las animadoras.

—Fui un animador. —Confesó Kurt, riendo.

—Mataría por verte en ese traje.

—Lo sé, todos lo dicen.

De repente el lugar se lleno de risas.

—Tenemos que ir a casa de tu padre Kurt. —Dijo Blaine mirando la hora— Llegaremos tarde.

—Te juego una carrera. —Le guiño el ojo.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente y salieron corriendo de su lugar hacía la ventana donde habían entrado. Blaine estaba adelante de Kurt -Por mucho- haciendo a Kurt gruñir del enojo, odiaba perder. Al fin de cuentas: Blaine salió primero, eso hizo que gane y que en todo el viaje hacía la casa de los padres de Kurt: Blaine se estuviera burlando de Kurt.

—Estoy viejo Blaine. ¡Detente!

—Son solo un par de años. Sin excusas.

Kurt se cruzo de brazos por el resto del camino con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Llegaron luego de media hora, se escuchaban los platos de vidrio chocar accidentalmente, las risas de Finn, la televisión en la cual se escuchaba fútbol -seguramente allí estaba Burt- y Carole, que se la podía observan por la ventana.

—Estoy nervioso. —Confesó Blaine de repente.

—Es solo familia Blaine, tranquilo.

Kurt toco la puerta dos veces. En unos minutos una hermosa mujer le abrió la puerta. Luego los hizo pasar. Saludo a Kurt con abrazo y un beso en la frente, en cuanto a Blaine, lo observo, le sonrió y lo abrazo.

—Tu debes ser el afortunado. —Le murmuro Carole al oído de Blaine.

—Aún no soy afortunado. —Le dijo Blaine a Carole también en oído.

—Lo serás, lo sé por como te mira.

Luego se paro un hombre grande, con una mirada cariñosa y afectuosa. Arrimo a Kurt a su cuerpo, lo abrazo y le dijo:

—Te he extrañado hermanito.

—Te he extrañado también Finn. —Le respondió Kurt.

Después saludo a Blaine.

Por ultimo vino un hombre, con ojos tan hermosos como los de Kurt: Completamente azules como el mar. Lagrimeando, y abrazando a Kurt con todo su ser, con todo lo que tenía, con todo su amor.

—Me alegro que estés aquí papá. —Le dijo Kurt, al hombre.

—Te dije que iba a salir de ese hospital Kurt.

Kurt lo dió un beso en la frente, y le seco las lagrimas a su papá, el cual -si Blaine recordaba bien- se llamaba Burt.

Burt saludo a Blaine con un apretón de Blaine.

—No sé que seas de el, pero solo cuídalo bien.

—Lo haré.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa a comer. Kurt y Blaine intercambiaban miradas de amor, con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas. A veces se acariciaban las piernas por debajo de la mesa. Otras veces jugaban pisándose suavemente los zapatos.

—La comida esta muy deliciosa, Carole. —Alago Blaine.

—Gracias. —Respondió la mujer con una brillante sonrisa.

Continuaron comiendo, hasta que algo capto su atención: El clima. Decía que iba a llover esta misma tarde.

Cuando terminaron de comer: Blaine se fue inmediatamente con Burt a ver el partido, mientras que Kurt, se quedo levantando los platos de la mesa con su madre dirigiéndose hacía la cocina para poder lavarlos.

—¿Donde lo has conocido? —Pregunto Carole.

—Pues... —Dijo Kurt con un poco de inseguridad— En el trabajo.

—Oh.

—Lo sé, que "anti-profesional". Aún así siento que pareciese como si con el en mi vida, ya no me faltase nada.

—Cuando te das cuenta que no te falta nada, todo el mundo te pertenece Kurt.

Hubo un silencio por unos largos minutos hasta que Kurt hablo:

—¿Qué te parece qué tengo que hacer mamá?, tengo un poco de inseguridad en el fondo de mi corazón, siento que es tan pequeño, tan indefenso, siento que le necesito tanto como el me necesita a mi. Estoy enamorado de él, y lo admito, pero...¿Y si no funciona? ¿Qué pasa si la edad pone más problemas en el camino? ¿Qué pasa cuando yo me gradué y el se quede acá?

— Solo sigue a tu corazón hijo, solo sigue a tu corazón.

—Gracias por el consejo. —Contesto Kurt abrazando a su madrastra.

—De nada.

Y allí se fue, salió hacía el patio el chico de ojos celestes, a respirar un poco de aire, decidido de que quería compartir su vida con esa persona.

_Su persona._

Blaine.

* * *

Habían salido hace media hora de la casa de Kurt. Se dirijan hacía una cafetería pequeña al sur de la ciudad. Estaban contentos, felices, las cosas marchaban bien entre ellos. El viaje estuvo compuesto de pequeñas charlas, risas, y besos robados. Cuando por fin llegaron eran las 12:30. Eso significaba que solo tenían media hora para poder tomar algún café.

—Un capuchino y un café cortado. —Pidió Blaine a la encargada.

—¿Sabes mi orden de café? —Interrogo Kurt.

—Por supuesto.

Kurt sonrió para sus adentros.

Cuando los cafés estuvieron listos, buscaron unos lugares en los cuales poder sentarse. Al final eligieron quedarse a dentro, en una esquina.

—Fue lindo conocer a tu familia, Kurt. —Dijo Blaine mientras ponía su mano a lo largo de la mesa para que Kurt la tomara.

—A mi también me gusto que los conocieras. —Respondió Kurt tomando la mano de Blaine.

—Creyeron que era tu novio.

El lugar se lleno de eufóricas risas. Hasta que se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Qué somos Kurt? —Cuestiono Blaine.

Kurt quería dar la respuesta, aún así sabía que no era el momento todavía. Aquí en un café. No. No era lo correcto para él. Quería que fuera especial, en otro lugar, a la luz de la luna quizá.

—Él destino dirá que somos.

_Vamos lento, porque vamos lejos._

—Esta bien Ángel.

—Llegaremos tarde al trabajo bebé. —Anuncio Kurt observando su reloj.

Ambos partieron rápidamente hacía el lugar. Fueron con el vehículo de Blaine, tratando de ir por otras calles para evadir el trafico. Estaban exhaustos, pero felices de saber que las jornadas del sábado eran mucho más cortas que las de los días de semana. Después de media hora recién habían llegado al establecimiento del lugar. Estacionaron el coche y salieron casi volando hacía la puerta del establecimiento de Vogue. La abrieron.

—Llegan tarde. —Dijo Santana con los brazos cruzados.

—Tarde pero seguro. —Argumento Blaine dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Luego entro Sugar Motta, con el pelo recogido de una forma que hacía ver su cuello más largo. Con una falda negra apretada hasta las rodillas, y una blusa blanca, con los primeros botones desabrochados. También tenía unos tacones altos. Capto la atención de mucha gente, que quedo observándola por varios minutos. Ella era bellisima.

—¿Dónde esta porcelana? —Consulto Santana.

—Estaba buscando unas muestras de colores en tul, por ello se tardo más.

—¡Ya llegue! —Exclamo Kurt a los pocos minutos.

El hombre de pelo castaño se lanzo a su amiga Sugar, se abrazaron unos minutos y luego saludo a Santana.

—Muéstrame esas muestras de colores en tul Kurt. —Hablo Santana.

Blaine se dirigió a su oficina, mientras que Kurt y Santana se quedaron en la sala observando las muestras.

Se sentó en el asiento. Observo la fila de papeles sobre su escritorio y comenzó a chequearlos uno por uno hasta que levanto la vista y observo una carta con un ramo de flores rojas y amarillas. Se levanto, y cogió la carta que decía:

_Ojala tengas buen día. _

_Te amo._

_Xoxo, Kurt. _

Blaine sonrió. Definitivamente iba a tener un buen día después de esto. Luego sintió el olor de las rosas, ese color tan peculiar. Suspiro.

De repente, ese chico de ojos celestes era todo lo que necesitaba, y la única razón por la cual sonreía.

Al final del día, se quedo firmando y leyendo los papeles, con una sonrisa que jamás nadie podría quitarle.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Kurt:  
Estaba repleto de telas, y en su mayoría de ese condenado tul. Tul por aquí, tul por allá. Te maldigo Tul, se repitió eso en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Luego de unos segundos comenzó a cocer unas polleras, con su gran amigo el tul. Hizo unas tres en una hora. Listas para las modelos. Sonrió, el día estaba pasando bastante rápido y ya eran las 4:30. Se sobresalto cuando escucho su teléfono sonar, era Jeff ¿Jeff? ¿Qué quería a las cuatro de la tarde ese cabeza de limón? Atendió su llamada.

—Hola Jeffy.

—Hola Kurt, ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien, ¿Tu?

—Bien. Llamaba porque quería invitarte a ti y al Hobbit al café-karaoke que estaba cerca de su trabajo.

—Me parece bien, le enviare un mensaje a Blaine para contarle. Te enviare un mensaje para afirmar.

—Esta bien. Nos vemos.

—Chau Jeffy.

Luego de cortar, se dirigió inmediatamente al menú de mensajes, para -obviamente- enviarle un mensaje a Blaine, que de seguro se encontraba en su oficina.

_4:50. Ya salimos, Jeff me dijo si podíamos ir al café karaoke. ¿Quieres?_

_4:53. Me parece bien Kurt. _

_4:55. Cántame algo allí. _

_4:57. Cantemos juntos, ¿Es un trato? _

_4:59. Trato hecho. ;)_

Ya eran las cinco. Kurt agarro su morral y le envió un mensaje a Jeff:

_5:01. Ok. ¿Estas afuera?_

_5:03. Si._

Salió a una velocidad muy alta hacía afuera. Allí ya estaban, Jeff, Thad, Nick y Wes esperando. Luego salió Blaine en la puerta, y los seis salieron en el auto de Blaine.

Llegaron después de 15 minutos, adoloridos. Luego entraron al Café-karaoke.

—Juro que si viajo así otra vez, moriré en el intento. —Aseguro Wes.

—No soy tan pesado. —Declaro Thad.

—Aún así cargarte en mi regazo, hombre. ¿Qué comes?

Todos se rieron mientras Thad le mandaba una mirada asesina a Wes.

—Maldito Wes. —Murmuro Thad.

—¿Qué? —Interrogo Wes.

—Que te quiero.

— Dejemos el tema del viaje, de que aparentalmente Thad come más de lo que necesita o lo que fuere. Mejor vamos a hablar de la relación de nuestro más enano miembro del grupo.

Todos miraron a Blaine.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto Blaine asustado.

—Una explosión de preguntas se aproxima. —Anticipo Kurt.

—Vamos chicos. —Hablo Nick— Estamos cansados de esperar que lo hagan oficial.

Nadie hablo. Kurt miro fijamente hacía el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante en toda la habitación.

—Somos expertos en poner incomoda a la gente. —Dijo Nick.

—Perdón por estos. —Se disculpo Jeff apuntando hacía su grupo.

—Perdonados. —Contesto Blaine.

—Más que perdonados. —Dijo Kurt.

—Tengo hambre Jeff. —Se quejo Nick mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Jeff.

—Vamos a buscar pedir algo Jeff. —Ideo Kurt.

—Esta bien, vamos. —Respondió Jeff.

Kurt y Jeff salieron hacía el mostrador que se encontraba en la esquina del lugar. Pidieron medialunas con café también un par de tostadas con mantequilla.

—Estoy esperando un buen momento,ya sabes. —Confesó Kurt.

—Lo sé.

La orden ya estaba lista, Jeff cogió la bandeja con las medialunas. Mientras que Kurt tomaba los cafés en sus manos. Luego tomo la bandeja que contenía las tostadas. A su vez Jeff le pago a la encargada.

—Puedes quedarte con el vuelto.—Le sugirió Jeff a la encargada.

—Oh, Gracias.

Salieron con las bandejas, sirviéndolas en las mesas donde se encontraban todos. Cada chico tomo un café con sus respectivas medialunas y comenzaron a comer. Jeff se coloco entre las piernas de Nick y comenzó a tomar su cafér. Wes y thad comieron en un rincón, haciendo que Kurt y Blaine quedaran solos. Kurt se sentó al lado de Blaine y juntos comenzaron a comer.

—Tienes un poco de comida aquí. —Le dijo Blaine a Kurt, mientras la limpiaba con su dedo.

—Y tú aquí. —Contesto besandole la comisura de los labios.

Todos se quedaron en silenció, viendo cada movimiento que hacían Kurt y Blaine.

—Siento como me observan, en especial tu Jeffy. —Dijo Blaine.

—Lo sé Blaine. ¿Sientes qué te quito tu espacio? —Le respondió Jeff.

—Si. —Afirmo Blaine.

—Genial.

Todos rieron. Después siguieron comiendo, hasta que quedo escasa cantidad de comida. Blaine se levanto de su lugar mientras decía:

—Con Kurt acordamos en cantar algo hoy. Así que ¿Vamos Kurt? —Preguntó Blaine.

—Vamos.

Se pararon en el centro del escenario y Comenzaron a cantar juntos cada estrofa.

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day (Llevame de viaje, algún día me gustaría ir)_

_Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA (Llevame a New York, me encantaría visitar la L.A)_

_I really want to, come pick it with you (Realmente quiero venir aquí contigo)_

_You'll be my American Boy (Tu seras mi chico Americano)_

_He said, 'Hey Sister (Èl dijo, "Hey hermana)_

_It's really really nice to meet ya' (Es en verdad un gran placer conocerte")_

_I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type (Acabo de conocer a un tipo de 1.70m que es justo mi tipo)_

_Like the way he speak here (Me gusta la forma en que habla)_

_His confidence is peaking (Su confianza en si mismo está al máximo)_

_Don't like his baggy jeans but I'm a like what's underneath them (No me gusta sus jeans holgados pero me gusta lo que hay debajo de ellos)_

Toda la gente rio.

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day (Llevame de viaje, algún día me gustaría ir)_

_Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA (Llevame a New York, me encantaría visitar la L.A)_

_I really want to, come pick it with you (Realmente quiero venir aquí contigo)_

_You'll be my American Boy (Tu seras mi chico Americano)_

_Can we get away this weekend? (¿Podemos escaparnos este fin de semana?)_

_Take me to Broadway (Llevame a Broadway)_

_Let's go shopping maybe then we'll go to a Cafe (Vamos de compras y tal vez después vayamos a un café)_

_Let's go on the subway (Usemos el metro)_

_Take me to your hood (Muéstrame tu vecindario)_

_I neva been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good (Nunca he estado en Brooklyn y me gustaría ver qué hay de bueno ahí)_

_Dress in all your fancy clothes (Vestido en todos sus elegantes atuendos)_

_Sneaker's looking Fresh to death I'm lovin' those Shell Toes. (Esos tenis están para morirse, me encantan esos Shell Toes)_

_Walkin' that walk (Él no solo dice cosas)_

_Talk that slick talk (También puede hacerlas bien)_

_I'm likin' this American Boy (Me gusta este chico Americano)_

_American Boy (Chico Americano)_

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day (Llevame de viaje, algún día me gustaría ir)_

_Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA (Llevame a New York, me encantaría visitar la L.A)_

_I really want to, come pick it with you (Realmente quiero venir aquí contigo)_

_You'll be my American Boy (Tu seras mi chico Americano)_

Terminaron de cantar, aturdidos por todos los aplausos recibidos. Notaron como todos sus amigos se levantaron aplaudiendo y haciendo reverencias algo estúpidas. Sonrieron. Los querían mucho.

Se dirigieron a su mesa, tomaron sus abrigos y todos salieron del sitio.

—Nos vemos. —Se despidió Wes y Thad por un lado.

—Después me mandan un mensaje para saber como llegaron. —Dijo Jeff mientras abrazaba a Blaine y se iba con Nick.

—¡Adiós! —Exclamo Kurt.

Blaine se dirigía hacía su auto cuando Kurt lo paro y le dijo:

—Me gustaría caminar. —Sugirió.

—Como quieras.

Caminaron por la avenida tomados de las manos. A mitad de camino había comenzado a llover. No correrían, ya estaban mojados. Hicieron un largo trascurso, hasta que se pararon por causa de unas palabras de Kurt:

—Te necesito —le dijo Kurt.

Entonces Blaine entendió y lo beso inmediatamente sintiendo como las gotas de la lluvia se escurrían en su cuerpo.

* * *

Beso bajo la lluvia. Decisiones difíciles, _momentos_ inoportunos y _momentos_ tiernos.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.

Los comentarios son el alimento de los escritores ¿No me dejaran morir, no es así?:v

Nota: La canción se llama American Boy de Estelle

_Xoxo. _


End file.
